Navigation and Discovery
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: Haunted by her past, Selina Kyle relatively stays out of everyone's way with exception of her Catwoman escapades. Join her on her journey as she navigates both Bruce Wayne and Batman; ultimately discovering herself.
1. Selina

__A/N: (**Please read this:**) So just a little info about this story. It's my first Batman story, so if there's something majorly wrong please let me know. Selina maybe a little out of character and I tweaked her back story. Maggie Kyle will make an appearance later on but she will not turn into Sister Zero. I have not decided if this will be have a supervillian where Batman and Catwoman will team or not. I would like to but I might stick to it just being about Bruce and Selina/Batman and Catwoman, but we'll see. Lastly, this story is mainly about Selina and her navigating her relationship Bruce/Batman, and ultimately discovering herself. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.

* * *

_She was running through black walled pathways from the unknown and didn't bother to check behind her at what was following her. All she knew was either she ran or got caught, and she was not getting caught. Her raven hair whipped behind her; turning at every turn the pathways deviated, she ran with mindlessly ferocity. Suddenly a body fell hanging by a rope, Selina gasped as she abruptly halted. Panting, she looked at the woman who was hanging dead in front of her. The woman had raven hair just like she did and had the same facial features. Her eyes, however, were ice blue. Selina, then, observed the noose that was suspending this poor woman in the air. She found that it wasn't actually rope but something black and of a furry quality. Her eyes followed the noose to the source and found a large cat with green eyes staring back at her._

Selina opened her eyes and sat up in her bed to see that the sun was rising. Pushing the dream out of her mind, she threw the covers off of her and began to get ready for work. Gotham in February was not like California in February, there was still snow left on the ground, so she dressed warmly in her thick skinny jeans, riding boots, and trench coat. She creeped into the living room of the two-bedroom apartment so she didn't wake up Holly. Seeing that Holly's room door was shut, Holly was either not home or not up, so she made herself breakfast and left her a note. She walked 2 miles to the Gotham City Boys' Home. The boys were just waking up, as Selina swung by each room saying "good morning" to which they chorused a "good morning, Ms. Kyle" back to her. Smiling she walked into Jeremy's office. Jeremy had been the head of the home for ages and had given Selina her first job doing budgeting for the home when she returned to Gotham three years ago.

"Selina," he said as she walked through the door, "I'm glad you're here. Mark left."

"What do you mean Mark left?" Selina asked.

"His mother fell last night at her home in New York and broke her hip. He took the first flight out this morning. He'll be staying with her now."

"That's awful." She said responding to the news, "So we have to look for a new sponsorship manager?"

"Actually, I wanted to merge your positions. I've been thinking it over and if you don't mind taking on the extra load." Jeremy said and then added, "You're pay would increase, of course."

Selina thought about it for a moment. Sponsorship manager had a lot of additives that she had initially sought to stay away from, but she did need the money. "Okay, I'll do it." She smiled.

"Thank you so much Selina. Be sure to swing by Mark's office and get all the dates and appointments with our sponsors."

Selina nodded and made her way to Mark's office and thanked god he was organized. She spent a half an hour sorting through the sponsorship files, both paper and electronic, backing up his computer, and reviewing his calendar. Making it back to her office, she first tackled the sponsor list calling all the sponsors and City Hall to inform them that she had taken over Mark's job.

There was a budget review with Wayne Enterprises at the end of the month; along with other meeting with the city and other. After sorting through all the new paperwork all morning, she ate lunch with the boys and played with them on the rooftop for a while and then returned to do budgeting. Becoming fed up; she called Holly.

"Hey Selina!" Holly's voice echoed.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"I have a client at ten." Holly responded.

"Are you doing dinner before hand?" Selina asked understanding the notions of the business.

"Surprisingly no, he needs to take his wife out for dinner." She said, "You know I can hear you rolling your eyes."

Selina smiled; Holly always knew how she felt without having to be right in front of her. "How is he going to explain leaving her at home?"

Holly scoffed, "That's not my problem. He just needs to call after he leaves."

Selina smirked, "Dinner tonight then? I have ravioli in the fridge that needs to be prepared." Holly was the better cook between the two of them. Selina wasn't bad but if she could get Holly to cook, she knew it would be good.

"You pick up the wine on your way home and you've got yourself a deal." Holly responded.

"See you at seven."

"Bye."

A few hours later, Selina cleared her desk, locked her door and left. She arrived home with a bottle of red wine.

"Smells good." She told Holly.

Holly turned from the pot to her, "That's because it is good."

Selina walked up to the stove to look at the food. Then began setting the table and pouring the wine.

"What wine did you bring?" Holly asked.

"Cabernet 2007."

Holly nodded and a few minutes later they sat down for dinner. They talked about Selina's day and about Holly's last night. Laughing with each other, Selina felt better than at 4:00. Holly really was the only person who understood her, probably due to the fact that they had grown up together on the streets of Gotham and ended up working for the same pimp, Stan. Selina had since quit the business. After Stan had tried to recruit her sister Maggie into the business. Selina went ballistic. After that they were separated for 4 years when she and Maggie had been put in an adoption center. Maggie had been adopted, almost immediately. Throughout her years at the orphanage, she went to all the private classes that the center offered. The martial arts teacher took a particular liking to her and made her his protégé.

At eighteen, she could no longer remain at the adoption home, so she returned to the streets, where she met up with Holly again. Although she didn't return to the business, she stole. For two years, she came under the presence of Mama Fortuna. A year and half into Mama Fortuna's gang, she escaped and began working as a waitress at a restaurant in the nicer parts of town. This is where she met Scott Jacobs. After dating for three months, they were married, just shy of her 20th birthday. The marriage went south quickly, Scott was abusive and he had no problem coming home drunk every night and beating his wife. She and Holly devised a plan where she would be able to leave Scott. Stealing money and her jewels from Scott as Catwoman, Selina left Gotham. Fleeing to New York, she accidently found a job budgeting the Olympic gymnastic team. She went was able to travel with them to Athens in 2004 and again to Beijing in 2008. After the 2008 Olympics, Selina returned to Gotham in January of 2009. Holly immediately offered her a place to stay. They got by on Holly's money, while Selina searched for work. Unable to find a job for 10 months, Selina resumed the identity of Catwoman and took to stealing from the three mob bosses of Gotham. Men that neither deserved their money nor would willingly report it. She made sure to steer clear of the Joker crisis that was raging Gotham. In October, Mark offered her a job and she took it; hanging up the Catwoman suit. Only to occasionally use it, when she felt like a night run. And tonight was one of those nights.

Three hours flew by and Holly left for her client. Selina washed the dishes and donned her black leather Catwoman suit. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, she reached the office of Fat Louie, the Italian mob boss, and stealthily broke in. Within minutes she had broken the safe. Inside were neat stacks of money and a few pieces of jewelry. She first sorted through the pieces of jewelry; taking a ruby bracelet and sapphire earrings. Then she took five stacks of one hundred 100-dollar bills. Storing them in her suit, she took off towards home. Halfway home, on an abandoned rooftop, a figure swooped down in front of her. He was wearing black armor tight against his body with a yellow utility belt; midnight blue gloves, boots, mask, and cape.

"Batman," she addressed coolly rising to her feet.

"Catwoman," he responded in his deep voice. "It's been a while. I thought you reformed."

"Think again Batman," she responded.

Batman nodded.

"Tell me, O Dark Knight," she mocked, "how can I be of service to you? Or are we to spend the rest of the night staring into each other's eyes?"

"Return what you stole." He said shortly.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Do not trifle with me, Catwoman." He said as he advanced.

Selina stood her ground. "Trifle, with you. Never," she said in the same mocking tone.

Batman made a move to grab her, but she moved swiftly out of it.

"Catwoman," Batman said turning to face her, "Just return the money and jewels."

Ignoring the fact that he knew exactly what he stole, "He won't miss it."

"What happens when he reports it?"

"Looking out for me, are you Batman?" She asked sweetly.

He growled. Selina smiled; she was getting under his skin. "No."

"Good, wouldn't have it any other way." She said. Having made her way to the edge of the rooftop, "As much as this has been a lovely reunion, I must be leaving."

With that she jumped to the next rooftop. Batman followed. After jumping four rooftops, she swiftly jumped onto a ledge and crept around the corner of the building. After watching Batman skip over the building she returned to the rooftop and jumped to the adjacent one. She returned home without having to face Batman again. Once at home, she placed her jewelry in a box with the rest of her jewelry. She addressed to envelopes: one to The Gotham City Boys Home and the other to East End Orphanage. Splitting the money down the middle, $25,000 went to each center.

The next morning, Selina found Holly making breakfast.

"How was your night?" Selina asked putting two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Same old same old," Holly answered flipping her pancakes. "What did you do after I left?"

"I went out on a run." Selina responded.

Holly stopped flipping her pancake, put her spatula down, turned toward Selina and said, "You did what?"

"A run," Selina smiled. "Look after your pancake. I'll tell you about it."

A few minutes later, Holly sat down with pancakes, "Spill. What happened last night?"

"I went to Fat Louie's; got about 25 dimes and two items. Then I had an encounter." Selina explained.

Understanding her terminology, as Selina had a strict vocabulary when it came to her alter-ego, Holly asked excitedly, "What did he say? Did he chase you? Did you fight? It's hot when you two fight."

Selina rolled her eyes, "It is not hot when we fight. How would you know you're never there?"

"Please, the building you were standing on and the surrounding six buildings could feel your pent up sexual tension," Holly dismissed.

Selina ignored her and continued, "Anyway he thought I had reformed. We had five minutes of banter."

"You mean you flirted with him." Holly interrupted.

Selina glared at her friend, who was innocently putting a piece of pancake in her mouth. "We bantered," she insisted, "then I took off. He followed me, but I gave him the slip five buildings later. We did not combat fight."

Holly nodded, "You better brush up on that if you go out again. You may have been lucky this time in avoiding him but you're two years out of commission and you haven't been practicing."

Selina nodded, finished her toast, and left for work. She stopped by the postbox outside of the Gotham City Boys' Home and dropped the two envelopes in. Then walked straight into work.

* * *

Please Review. Thank you. :]


	2. Mr Wayne

Disclaimer: I am not DC Comics or Bob Kane or Bill Finger, so what you see is not mine. Great, now that that's clear let's get this show on the road

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since she had got her new job at the Boys' Home. And today she did not have to go into work because today she had to be at Wayne Enterprises for their board meeting. She had got up early and taken an extensive amount of time to get dressed in order to make a good impression. As it was still February and the weather outside was horrible, Selina opted for a black pantsuit with a crisp white button down shirt. Selina called the taxi company last night to make sure there would be a cab waiting for her at 7:15 in the morning, so she could make the 9:00 meeting. Holly had kindly woken up to made her breakfast, which she only ate about a quarter of due to her nerves. Grabbing her umbrella and coat, Selina made her way down to the taxi waiting for her. As the door closed behind her, she could her Holly yell, "Knock them dead."

The taxi dropped her off at the corner of Main and Broadway at 8:30. Taking her coat, suit jacket, and briefcase in her left hand; and umbrella in her other, Selina walked to the entrance of Wayne Enterprises. Mid-way to the door, a car sped by her causing the drainage water to soak her. Seething, she ran to car that had stopped at the red light and knocked on the window revealing a man in his early thirties with dark brown hair, high cheekbones, cobalt blue eyes, and a thin smile.

"You blithering idiot. Do you have any consideration for pedestrians?" Selina asked vehemently, "Or do you believe that own the Earth, so you can do as you please."

"Neither miss." He said amused. His voice was deep Selina observed.

"So what possessed you to fly down the street soaking bystanders?" She said annoyed.

"It was never my intention…" the man started.

"Never your intention," Selina repeated, "You could have at least stopped to apologize. You have drenched me in sewage water and you drive off like I was some dog that you splashed. I hope the weather causes your precious Lamborghini damages." She stalked off. Upon entering Wayne Enterprises, she was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello. Welcome to Wayne Enterprises. How may I help you?" The girl smiled.

"Hi," Selina said breathlessly. Looking at the clock behind the girl she saw that she only had 15 minutes to make herself look somewhat presentably. "My name is Selina Kyle. I'm here for the 9:00 meeting, but before you call Mr. Fox down could you point me in the direction of the ladies' room, some idiot drove by and drenched me in rainwater."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The ladies' room is down the hall, third door on the left." The girl responded.

"Thank you. Do you, by an chance, have any make up I could use?" She asked the girl.

"Sure," she said pulling out a make up bag.

"Oh my god, you're a life saver. I didn't catch your name."

"Annie."

"Thank you so much, Annie." Selina said and rushed to the restroom. Once there she inspected the damage. Her white shirt was completely soaked to the point where her cream bra was showing. Her pants weren't that wet, she could live with them. Her hair, which had been initially left down was wet and matted. She would without question have to redo her make up. Thankfully her briefcase had not been drenched. She quickly peeled off her shirt and placed it under the hand dryer. After a few minutes, she had dried it to the best of her ability and put the shirt back on. It was still somewhat see through. Sighing Selina put on her suit jacket on. Rummaging through her purse she found a few bobby pins and put her hair in a bun. Checking her watch, she had a little less than 10 minutes left. She wiped her face and pulled out foundation, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lipstick out of the makeup bag and put it on. Five minutes later, she was back in the lobby. Annie looked up and smiled.

"Thank you so much," Selina repeated.

"You're welcome. Mr. Fox is waiting for you." Annie responded indicating to the tall African American man standing by the glass door that would lead to the elevators. Selina nodded and walked over to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Fox," Selina apologized.

"Not a problem, Ms. Kyle. Ms. Helms told me of your predicament." Mr. Fox smiled at her. It reminded her of how a grandfather would smile at his grandchildren making Selina smile back. They took the elevator, Mr. Fox explaining what Wayne Enterprises does and why it supports the boys' home. They reached a room that was set up with couches and chairs.

"This is our waiting room," Mr. Fox explained, "You'll be called into the meeting to present your work. We don't mean to be rude, but it could be detrimental if people listen in on our board meetings."

"I understand; no need to worry." Selina smiled.

Mr. Fox smiled.

Suddenly a deep voice behind Selina said, "Good morning, Lucius."

Selina cringed as she turned around praying that it wasn't the same voice from just a half an hour ago. Unfortunately, she was met with the same amused blue-eyed man.

"Morning Mr. Wayne." Lucius replied. "Allow me to introduce Ms. Selina Kyle, she is the new sponsorship manager of the Gotham City Boys' Home. Ms. Kyle, this Mr. Bruce Wayne owner of this fine establishment."

Bruce smirked as Selina managed not to grimace at the owner of Wayne Enterprises. "Is there something I'm missing?" Lucius asked looking between the two.

"You see, Lucius, we've already met." Bruce told Lucius, "Just a half an hour ago, actually, but I didn't get her name." Selina breathed. He was enjoying this; he was enjoying every last minute of it. "Selina you said, right?" he continued. Mr. Fox nodded. Bruce turned his attention to Selina, "Pretty name. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Selina."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Wayne." Selina forced.

"Please call me Bruce. We are much more acquainted than the formal Mr. Wayne." He smiled.

Selina blushed in fury. Lucius intervened, "How exactly did you meet a half an hour ago?" He inquired. Selina closed her eyes for a moment hoping that the ground would just swallow her up.

"Well, she happened to be walking with great form and then decided to knock on my window to call me: I quote 'a blithering idiot'. I tell you Lucius it was like being in London all over again."

"You forget to mention the fact that you drenched me in rainwater." Selina added dryly.

Before a war words broke out, Lucius said, "Mr. Wayne, we're ready to start," and disappeared behind the door to the conference room. Bruce nodded and walked past her and said, "I look forward to your presentation, Selina," and walked into the room.

The door closed and Selina sat down, dragging her hands over her face. All she could think about was that she was definitely fired. Her hands itched to text or call Holly but she could not have her phone go off when she entered the meeting, so she sat tight.

Forty-five minutes later, Selina heard Mr. Fox's voice coming from the loudspeaker. "Ms. Kyle, please come in."

The door clicked and Selina pushed the door open as Mr. Fox was addressing the board of 12 people. "Let's end our board meeting on a happier note. Ms. Kyle is here to tell us about Wayne Enterprises's impact on the Gotham City Boy's home. Ms. Kyle."

Selina nodded and walked up to Lucius. She set her briefcase on an empty chair and pulled out the packets she'd made for the board and handed them to Lucius. Facing the board she realized that she would be looking at Bruce Wayne the entire presentation as he was sitting at the other end of the conference table. There were three women and nine men.

"Good morning, my name is Selina Kyle. The first page of the packet that was just handed out is a comprehensive document on the allocation of your money. The second page is all the boys that turned eighteen two years ago and where they are now. Finally, the third page is our projections for this coming year."

In the next 15 minutes, she went over the three pages and answered any questions the board members had. Thankfully, Bruce had no questions. The meeting was adjourned. Everybody cordially came up and thanked her and left the room. Selina began packing up her things and turned around to see Bruce Wayne.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, what can do you for you?" Selina sighed internally.

"I just wanted to say that it was wonderful presentation and I look forward to working with you," he said extending his hand.

Selina looked skeptical but shook his hand anyway. "Thank you."

"I am sorry about this morning." He said still holding on her hand, "I really didn't intend for you to be drenched."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for blowing up at you on the road." Selina said trying to discreetly pry her hand from his grasp. Fortunately, he let go a second later. "Well I hope you have a good day; I have to get to work." This wasn't entirely true; she technically had the day off, but she was going to go in to see the boys. First, she was going home to take a shower and was eager to get there.

"Really, Jeremy didn't give you the day off."

"He did," Selina said truthfully knowing he probably had Jeremy on speed dial and would call after she left to confirm, "but I'm going in to see the boys. They're going to be bummed that they can't go outside. And honestly, I really want to get out of these clothes."

Bruce smiled impishly, "Understandable, why don't I give you a ride?"

Selina honestly had no idea why he was being so nice, but replied, "No it's okay. You probably have work to be done here. I can get a cab." _And I don't you to know where I live_, she added mentally.

"It's the least I can do." He insisted.

"How about I let you make it up to me another time, and I go home in a cab?" Selina offered.

"Are you want to do that, Selina," He asked her with a smirk, "I will collect."

"I have no doubt that you will, Mr. Wayne," Selina told him as she moved towards the door.

As she reached the door, "Selina," she turned her head, "It's Bruce."

Selina smirked, "I'm sure it is, Mr. Wayne." With that she walked out of the conference room, went down the elevator, and out of Wayne Enterprises. Traffic was atrocious with the rain and it took her an hour and half to get home. She grudgingly climbed the stairs to fourth floor. She found Holly there standing next to a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," she said, "Those are pretty. Are they yours? I didn't see them this morning?"

"They're not mine, Selina." Holly said with a sly smile. "Seems like someone made a really good impression."

Selina's widened and rushed to the note on the bouquet. It read:

_Selina,_

_Dry cleaning's on me. Send your bill to Wayne Enterprises. I'll take care of it._

_Bruce_

_PS. Don't forget I will collect._

Selina groaned. _So much for not knowing where I live_, she thought bitterly.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" Holly asked with a smirk.

"I will tell you after I get back from work. Right now I need a shower." Selina said.

"But, I won't be here when you get back from work," Holly whined.

"Fine, I'll tell you after my shower." Just as she was going to make a beeline for her room before Holly could argue, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello, Selina," said the deep voice that she left behind over an hour ago.

"Mr. Wayne. How did you get my cell phone number?" She asked as politely as she could manage.

"Oh I called your work first and since you had gotten there yet. I called Jeremy and he gave it to me," he responded.

Selina closed her eyes and took a deep breath and forced herself to say, "I see. Also, thank you for the flowers. It wasn't necessary."

She could practically hear him smile, "Necessary or not. I'm glad you liked them."

"Did Jeremy also give you my home address?" Selina asked.

"No, I just called Jeremy about 15 minutes ago. " He replied.

Selina paused, "Well, I have to run. I will speak to you later."

"Good-bye, Selina."

"Bye."

As soon as she ended the call, Holly jumped, "That was him wasn't it?"

"Yes." Selina answered. "I'm going for a shower."

Fifteen minutes later, Holly and Selina were making sandwiches. As Selina began explaining what transpired over the morning, "So I get out of the taxi and this imbecile drives past at splashes rainwater on me. I, being me, run up and knock on his window and begin telling him what an idiot he was, that he had no consideration for pedestrians, that he acted if he owned the world, and that the least he could have done was apologize." They sat down at the table; Selina took a bite of her sandwich and then continue, "Turns out this idiot, I told off was the one and only Bruce Wayne."

Holly choked on her water and began laughing, "You called Bruce Wayne an idiot."

"A blithering idiot to be precise." Selina responded. Holly laughed harder. "Anyway the receptionist spotted me make up, bless her heart, so I freshened up there. I met with Mr. Fox, who's the general manager, and we're talking the room where I had to wait. And guess who strolls in?"

"Bruce Wayne." Holly smiles.

"You bet. My back was to him so I'm just died when I saw him standing there. He clearly was enjoying the fact that I was uncomfortable."

"What did he say?" Holly inquired.

"He just told Mr. Fox that we had met a half an hour before and he had caught my name. Then presided to call me by my name and insisted I call him Bruce."

"Did you?" Holly asked.

"No," Selina said stoutly.

"Why not?"

"Because he said we were quote: more acquainted than that." Selina responded.

"Oh," Holly said understandingly, "he wants to get into your pants."

"Ya, you'd think one would hate or at least dislike the person that told you off."

"He thinks you're playing hard to get." Holly said reasonably.

Selina sighed and returned to her meal.

"Then what happened?" Holly asked.

"Mr. Fox asked how we knew each other. So, he tells how he was just driving along and I knock on his window began to tell him off. I made sure to stick it to him that he did drench me in rainwater. Then after the meeting he waited after everyone was out of the room to talk to me. Offering to drive me home."

"How did you get out of that one because I think I would have seen if Bruce Wayne dropped you home?"

"I told him he could make it up to me some other time. So much for not wanting him to know where I live." Selina responded getting up and grabbing her purse and umbrella.

"Well I've got say you really did knock them died or should I say knocked him dead." Holly laughed.

"Good bye Holly," Selina said in sing song voice.

"Bye." Holly called as Selina closed the door. She spent the rest of the day with the boys even staying past hours. Jeremy usually stayed with boys. Every once in a while Selina would take over. Today, Jeremy told her to go home. At home, she fought the urge to put on the suit and roam the night. After two hours of willing herself not to, she put on the suit and swung to the rooftop. Gliding aimlessly, she was soon in East End. From a rooftop she watched the streets that had created, cultivated the woman she was now. The streets lit only by the street lamps.

She was about to jump down and walk the streets when two men in ski masks dragging a bound girl through the streets. Catwoman crouched low and then pounced the man behind the girl and knocked him out with one punch to the head. The other man became aware that his partner was no longer there and held on to the girl tightly by the arm. Out of sight, she could see the girl light blue eyes widened in fear as the man gripped her. She quickly crossed the street and ran a block to head them off. She watched as the two of them came up to where she was. Then she struck punching the man in the gut. He quickly recovered and ran to strike her. They engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Catwoman scratched him. With her attacker distracted, she was able to grab the girl and take her to the rooftop. There she unbound her and the girl began to scramble.

"Hey, don't be scared." Catwoman said gently but firmly, "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Lisa," the girl says softly with her scraggly blond hair falling into her face.

"Okay, Lisa. I'm Catwoman. Now where do you live, so I can take you home?" She explained.

The girl did not respond.

"You're from the East End Orphanage aren't you?" Selina guessed. The girl nodded. "I'm taking you there. What floor is your room on?"

"Fourth," Lisa said quietly.

"Look I know you don't want to go back there, but I'm not leaving you on the street." Catwoman explained. With that she carried the girl five rooftops over to the orphanage, then decided to make her way home.

Just as she approached her apartment, a cloaked figure swooped down in front of her.

Selina sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'm not in the mood Batman. Besides you're out of luck today, I didn't steal anything."

Batman didn't say anything.

"For Pete's sake, what do you want?" She said irritated.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Selina posed back.

"Save the girl." Batman explained shortly.

"How did …," Selina began, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Come over to my side have you, Catwoman?"

"In your dreams," Catwoman responded with a smirk.

Batman remained stony faced. She had to admire him; he had a good poker face. Without responding, he turned around and left into the night. Selina shook her head and swung down to her apartment, retiring for the night.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	3. Game Date

Disclaimer: Anything you know I don't own.

* * *

The snow melted away and the cool breezes took over the latter half of March. Selina had finished her work for the day and was on the roof with the boys. She and a few boys were playing catch with old donated baseball mittens. Suddenly, she saw Jeremy come up the stairs, which was odd Jeremy hardly came up onto the roof, if he could help it. But after catching a glimpse of who was behind him, she understood why.

"Ms. Kyle, who's that with Mr. Asher?" asked puffy cheeked Ralphie.

"That Ralphie, is the person that keeps you in here and not on the street," Selina responded simply. "Henry, Justin put the mitts down and come over here." She and boys made her way to the crowd that was beginning to gather around Jeremy and Bruce Wayne. Selina hung back slightly as the boys made their way closer.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce to you a very special person. He helps us with keeping all of you safe," Jeremy said.

"Is he Batman," one of the boys asked.

Selina chuckled silently and she saw that so was business mogul. He met her eyes with mirth and winked at her. Selina rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not Batman," he answered. "My name is Bruce Wayne. I own Wayne Enterprises."

"Kids, Mr. Wayne helps keep this place running, so be sure to be good." Jeremy said pointedly. The kids chorused that they would. Selina smiled remembering when patrons would come to the orphanage and how they would all line up to see them. Then after a few hours they would leave returning to their lives and she would return to hers. Even though, they all knew that the patron had no interest in talk to them. She could feel her eyes go misty she brought her arms to comfort herself by rubbing her hands across the soft material of her purple sweater at her arms. From far it would look as if she was cold. Looking back that group she could see that he was occupied she could leave now and skip having to make small talk. Picking up her gloves, she made her way to the stairs when Justin called out, "Hey Ms. Kyle where are you going? We need to finish our game."

Selina turned to face him. Everyone's eyes were on her now. Bruce had even turned around from his squatting position to looking at her. She felt as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "I was just going to get my coat." She answered, "Why don't you boys keep Mr. Wayne entertained till I get back then we can continue our game."

"You know, Selina, if you were cold you could have just asked." Bruce said getting up and taking off his coat.

"That's really not necessary; I have mine downstairs." Selina trying to politely decline his offer, but he simply put the coat around her shoulders. She had no choice but stay on the roof.

"Do you know Ms. Kyle, Mr. Wayne," Henry asked.

_Damn that kid for being observant_, Selina thought bitterly.

"In fact, I do. How did you figure that out, little man."

"You called her by her first name. Does that mean you guys are friends?" Henry asked innocently.

"Of course we're friends," Bruce responded with a smile, "Aren't we, Selina?"

Selina glared at him out of the corner of her eye and then turned to Henry and responded, "Yea, sort of."

"What game were you playing?" He asked the boys diverting the conversation.

"We were playing catch." Ralphie answered.

"Then how about we play baseball, so everyone can play." Bruce suggested. Selina stared at him. Patrons never played with them when she was in the orphanage. They just talked to the foreman.

"But, Mr. Wayne, we don't have a bat." Justin explained.

"You don't have a bat," he repeated turning to Selina quizzically.

"Against policy. Take it up with city hall," she responded.

"Not even a plastic one," he urged.

"Not even a plastic one," she confirmed.

"Okay then. How about football?" He suggested.

"We can't tackle." Selina piped up.

Bruce looked back at her, "Really, no tackle."

"I'm not sure if you've taken a look at the ground recently, Mr. Wayne, it's concrete. One tackle could cause extensive injuries." Selina told him sardonically.

"Fine, Henry can you go get two different color chalk," he asked the boy. After Henry returned with a blue and a green chalk. "Okay boys I'm going to mark each of you either with blue or green chalk. Blues stay at these bleachers and the greens go over to the other bleachers." He marked the boys on their cheeks, so everyone could see what team everyone else was on. When he finished with the boys he went over and raised the green chalk to her face but before he could mark her, she caught his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"You're playing aren't you?" Bruce asked.

Before she could answer, Justin called out, "Come on, Ms. Kyle. Don't back out."

"Okay," Selina acquiesced, letting go of Bruce's hand. He put one green streak on each cheek.

She was about to leave when, he said holding out the blue chalk, "Aren't you going to do the honors?" He smiled.

Refusing to make a scene, which he was attempting. She picked up the blue chalk and made two streaks. She took of his jacket and set it down on the bleachers and made her way to the green team.

"Okay, so this is how it works. The goal for the green team is the second step of these bleacher," he said indicating the bleachers the blue team was sitting on. "The goal for our team would be the second step bleachers on the green side. Now someone touches your arm, then you freeze for 10 seconds. If you have the ball and someone tags you, then the ball goes to the other team. The first team to reach three goals wins. Okay?"

The boys chorused an "Okay," and the games began.

Bruce seemed to have it out for her. She spent most of the games trying to dodge him. She made sure the boys held the boys as much as she could; passing it to them when she had a chance. She had to admit that it was a lot of fun, having the wind in her hair, running around like she was child. After playing five games, Selina was exhausted. The blue team had won. All boys were either sitting down on the bleachers or laying on the ground in exhaustion.

Bruce came up to her and told that he had leave. She nodded.

"Boys, Mr. Wayne is leaving," Selina said, "Do you have something to say to him?"

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." The boys chorused.

Bruce smiled, "Thank you boys. I had a lot of fun. You guys be good for Selina."

He waved good-bye to the boys and made his way down the stairs. After about 10 minutes of putting the chalk, the football, baseball, and mitts away; she saw Bruce's jacket still on the bleachers. She picked it up and went downstairs to find Bruce talking to Jeremy. She waited by the door as they finished their conversation. A few minutes later he walked out.

"Mr. Wayne," Selina called after him. "Your coat."

"Thank you, Selina," he said taking his coat. "I would have had to make another trip for that."

"I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind if you did. They loved you," Selina responded. "Thank you for coming and actually playing with them. It means a lot to them."

"It was my pleasure. Hopefully, I can, actually, make this a regular occurrence."

"That would be nice," Selina smiled. She paused for several seconds and then said, "Well have a nice day, Mr. Wayne," as she turned to make her way to her office.

"Wait," Selina turned around. "I still owe you for splashing you. In two weeks, I have to attend a charity ball and I would like you to accompany me."

Selina willed herself to feel indifferent and said, "Okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7 on April 14th. If you buy anything send the bill to Wayne Enterprises, unlike what you did with your dry cleaning bill."

"I can pay my own bills thank you, but if I buy something it will be within price point of what can I afford. But don't worry, I won't embarrass you, Mr. Wayne," she responded.

"Selina, it's Bruce. You should practice for the 14th," he said, as he turned to the exit.

Selina just rolled her eyes and turned for the second time to make her way to her office to pack up. She reached home and put her bag down.

"Hi Holly," she said brightly.

"Hi," Holly said skeptically, "You're in a good mood."

"Is it a crime?"

"No, but you're not usually this happy," Holly said unsurely. "Are you sure you're Selina Kyle? Selina Isis Kyle?"

"What has gotten into you? Yes," she answered still smiling.

"Something happened at work, didn't it?" Holly pressed.

"If you're going to be like this I hope you have dinner plans." Selina said jokingly.

"Something did happen. Tell me." Holly pressed excitedly.

Selina stayed silent.

"You are killing me and you're taking pleasure in it." Holly said crossing her arms defiantly.

"Please you're making me sound like Bruce Wayne," Selina said dryly.

"Bruce Wayne," Holly said slowly as if deciphering a clue. After years of knowing Selina, Holly knew that Selina never said anything without a reason. "He came to the Boys' Home," She said astounded.

"He did and he was nice," Selina told her; saying _nice_ as if she was mildly surprised by it.

"Nice," Holly repeated, "How?"

"Do you remember what patrons used to do when they came to the orphanage?"

"Of course. We used to talk to try to talk to them. They would usually talk to the foreman and take a tour and leave. What did he do?"

"He played with the boys, for three hours." Selina said softly.

Holly's mouth fell open, "What? He did what? That is unheard of."

"I know. We played a version of flag football," Selina explained.

"We," Holly asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got cajoled into playing."

"Did you win?"

"No, he won."

There was a pause then Holly stated, "He just didn't play with the kids. Something else happened."

"He asked me to go with him to a charity ball," she said candidly.

"Please tell me you said yes." Holly begged.

"I said yes," Selina confirmed. "He told me to practice saying his name." Selina said with a serene smile.

Holly smiled knowingly, "You like him."

"Does it matter?" Selina smiled sadly, "I'll just get used and thrown away like I did with Scott."

"That's it. I refuse to let Scott get in between you and every good thing that happens to you. I've been hearing Scott's name come up for the last eight years since you left him. Move on. Not every guy you come across is a wife beater. I'm telling you Bruce Wayne is definitely not one. You are going to that charity ball looking like a million buck to discover if you like him and if you do you are going to make an effort to see him again. Is that clear?"

Selina nodded.

"Is that clear?" Holly repeated.

"Crystal." Selina said sticking her tongue out at Holly. They both laughed.

About two weeks later, Selina had been pushed into her room to get ready at 4:30. Two hours later, Selina could hear Holly calling her. Putting on her long ruby earrings and diamond cuff, Selina opened the door. She could see Holly look disapprovingly at her wispy-curled bun and the high straight neckline and long sleeves of the floor-length black dress.

"Look I know you think he's a bit of chauvinist, but really it look like you're going to a funeral. The dress, however, does fit you perfectly."

Selina raised her finger and pointed at her with a sneaky smile and said, "I think I have a solution for you." She walked two steps, which revealed the thigh high split on the left side, and turned around to reveal that the dress was completely backless.

"Ya that takes care of it," Holly said. "Bruce isn't going to know what hit him."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "He's 20 minutes early," Selina hissed.

"Of course he is," Holly whispered back, "What did you expect that he was going to arrive at 7 sharp?"

"A girl can dream," Selina sighed.

"You wanted him to come at 7, so you could say he was late," Holly said quietly but outraged nonetheless. "Stop doing that," she said smacking Selina's arm.

The doorbell rang again. Holly went to open the door.

Selina could hear his deep voice from the door, "I'm here to pick up Selina."

"Sure come on in. I'm Holly by the way, Selina's roommate."

"Bruce Wayne," he said entering, "Nice meeting you."

Once he came into view, she saw he was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was slicked back. He was holding a bouquet of a variety of spray roses. She step forward and he turned to the sound of her heels and smiled.

"You look lovely. These are for you," Bruce said handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you," Selina replied.

There was a pregnant pause; Holly broke the silence by taking the flowers out of Selina's hand. "Let me take those. Have fun guys. I won't wait up for you Selina," Holly said winking at her. Bruce looked away to hide an amused smile. Selina glared at her to which Holly just smiled innocently back.

"She seems to like treat you like a child," Bruce observed as the made their way to the car.

"She thinks everyone is a kid, Bruce," Selina said.

"You've practicing," Bruce smiled.

"That I have, Mr. Wayne." She said as she entered the limousine.

A half an hour, they reached a mansion on the outskirts of Gotham.

"It's beautiful," Selina observed getting out of the car.

"Why thank you," Bruce said smiling, "We take care of it really well."

"You didn't tell me you were hosting the party?" Selina said calmly.

"I'm not, Gotham City Hall is. This just happens to the venue."

"I could have taken a cab," Selina insisted.

"Now that would have just been ungentlemanly," said an English accented voice from behind them. Selina turned her head to see a man in his mid-sixties walking towards them. He was wearing a simple suit. "Alfred Pennyworth, Ms. Kyle," he introduced bowing slightly, "Welcome to Wayne Manor. Master Wayne talks a lot of you. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure is all mine. I wonder how he talks of me a lot; he's only met me twice," Selina said.

Alfred smiled and said, "I'm sure you can imagine." Then turned to Bruce, "Everything is set for the mayor to arrive who is now seven minutes late."

"Typical Blake," Bruce said, "Thank you Alfred." Alfred bowed to both of them and returned to the staff.

"Come," Bruce said extending his arm, "Let's talk. I don't know much about you. Are you originally from Gotham?"

"Yes I am. I was born in East End," Selina replied.

"Really, I would have never guessed," he said genuinely.

"That's the point, right?" she asked.

Moving the conversation along, "Is that what inspired you work for the Gotham's Boys' Home?"

"I initially began budgeting for the Olympic gymnastic team. Raising sponsorship, managing the books for 8 years. I went with the team to Athens and Beijing. After that I returned to Gotham, I was unemployed for about 10 months when Jeremy took pity on me and gave me a job. I was, actually, opposed to the job in the beginning because of the memories it brought up."

Bruce nodded, but pressed no further. "What encourages you to give to charity?" She asked.

"My mother. She was heavily involved in with Gotham orphanage charities, running at least two before her death. I decided to carry her legacy," he replied looking directly into her eyes.

"Sir, Madam, something to drink," said a waiter holding out a tray filled with glasses of prosecco, breaking their gaze. Bruce took two glasses, handed one to Selina, and thanked the waiter.

In that time, Blake Weiss arrived, "Sorry I'm late Bruce. The place looks wonderful as usual," shaking Bruce's hand.

"It's quite alright Blake no one has really arrived. Relax, have a drink," he said picking up a glass from a waiter who was passing by. "Allow me to introduce to you Ms. Selina Kyle, the budget and sponsorship manager for the Gotham City Boys' Home."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kyle," Blake said, "Wonderful job you're doing keeping that place going."

"Thank you, but we would be nothing without Jeremy and our patrons," Selina replied mechanically.

Blake smiled and took a sip of his sparkling wine and moved to greet the guests who were now entering.

"You're good at this," Bruce observed, "Any chance you'll leave Jeremy to be my secretary?"

"Will you give me afternoons off to play catch with the boys?" Selina asked.

"You probably won't have time," Bruce responded.

"Then you're out of luck," Selina smiled.

"Damn, there has to be another way to bribe you." Bruce told her.

Selina smiled, "There isn't."

"Mark my words, Selina, I will find out, and you will come over to the dark side," Bruce joked.

"Keep telling yourself that Bruce," Selina nodded.

They both looked at each other and laughed. As the evening went on Selina was introduced to a slew of people. At 8:00, some came and clasped Bruce on the back. As the man came into the light, Selina observed him. He was in his early to mid-fifties with brown hair that was highlighted with streaks of grey. He had a very distinguished look about him with his square-professor glasses and thick moustache. There was something familiar about him.

"Commissioner Gordon," Bruce addresses him with a firm handshake. "How are you?"

"Sorry I'm late Bruce. It's all her fault," he said pointing to his wife good-naturedly.

"Oh come off it. You know that's not true Bruce," his wife responded.

"Oh I know Babs," Bruce appeased, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Commissioner Gordon, Babs," Bruce said, "Allow me to introduce Ms. Selina Kyle. Selina this is …"

Gordon cut him off, "Is that really you, Selina," he asked moving to get a better look at her. Selina nodded. She hadn't expected him to remember her. "Babs it's her. Do you remember I told you about the ice cream girl about 15 years ago? This is her."

"Really Jim. Let's have a look at you dear," Barbara said, "You're beautiful and so brave. Jim told me everything. Being a police officers wife, it's one of the strongest heart breaking stories I've heard. But you made it."

"Yes she did," Jim said, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Selina said, "I would have still been in East End if wasn't for you."

"Am I missing something," Bruce intervened.

"I'm gonna tell you Bruce," Jim said pressing his finger into Bruce's shoulder. "You have picked some mighty awful dates in the past; but this girl I approve," he said putting his arm around her. Barbara just smiled.

"It's nothing, really," Selina amended, "I just was in a bad place and the commissioner helped me out." When she said that Jim finally understood that Bruce did not know about her past. He patted Selina on the back lightly.

"If you ever need anything, dear, here's my card," Barbara said, "Feel free to call me anytime." With the Gordons moved on to greet other people.

"Would you like to tell me what that was about," Bruce asked softly.

Selina stared at the card, "Maybe someday."

He nodded and put his arm around her waist. She fought the urge to lean and rest her head on his chest, but ultimately she gave in. Even though it had been nice to see Commissioner Gordon, he brought back a flood of memories that Selina had locked away some time ago.

"Are okay?" Bruce asked concerned.

"I will be," Selina reassured taking her head off his chest.

"Here," he said pulling out a chair, "Sit down. I'll bring you a glass of wine."

She sat down leaning her head on the back of the chair, her legs tucked over the left side of the chair. Her eyes aimlessly bored into the ground. A glass obscured her direct gaze, and she saw that Bruce had brought her the glass of wine. She took the glass and took one sip and placed on the table. Selina looked up at him. He smiled at her; raising his hand to stroke her cheek soothingly. Selina smiled back.

The MC called for everyone to take their seats and the program began. The program last about 45 minutes and dinner was served after. They danced for a little while. As the night came to a close, someone interrupted Bruce and Selina's conversation with the mayor, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of talking to you tonight, Bruce."

"How are you, Carmine?" he asked lazily, turning to face him. Selina froze for a second, but nonetheless turned around as well.

"Well, have you considered my offer?"

"It's on our table for our next board meeting," answering vaguely.

"You haven't introduced me," Carmine said indicating to Selina.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Carmine this is Selina Kyle. Selina this is Carmine Falcone."

"Kyle, any relation to Maria Kyle," he asked.

Selina mouth formed a hard line, "She's my mother."

"Wonderful woman; very wholesome," Carmine smiled wickedly, "How is she doing?"

"She's dead," Selina said simply. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Falcone," indicating to him that the conversation was over.

"Pleasure's all mine," he nodded, "Bruce."

After he was gone, "I'm sorry about that," Bruce apologized.

"It's fine," Selina said. She gave him a reassuring smile. People began to file out. After everyone had left Blake came over, "Thanks again Bruce."

"Anytime, do you want to stay and have a drink with us," he offered.

"I wish. Pam gets back tomorrow from visiting her mother."

Bruce chuckled understanding, "Go, give her my love when she gets back."

"Bye. Nice meeting you Selina," he said.

"Alfred," Bruce called.

"Yes, Master Wayne."

"Can you open one of the Bordeaux?" Bruce asked.

"The Bordeaux, sir," Alfred repeated, "1945 or 1978?"

"Let's have the '78." Alfred smiled and raised his eyebrows as he left. "Come let's sit."

"What's special about this wine?" Selina asked.

"It has significant meaning," Bruce said vaguely.

"That means you're not going to tell me." She stated.

"Maybe someday, I'll get to."

Alfred came and poured them the wine and left the bottle on the table.

"To new beginnings," Bruce toasted.

Selina's glass touched his as she echoed, "New beginnings."

They talked; they laughed through three glasses of wine each. Bruce began pouring the her fourth glass, she protested, "Please, I've had enough."

"You don't like the wine," he asked feigning offense.

Selina laughed, "No, the wine is amazing, but at this rate I won't be able to make it up the stairs."

"Good," he said pouring the wine into her glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Wayne?" She asked slyly.

"Only if it's working," He smiled. They ended up finishing the bottle.

"It's getting late," Bruce informed her. "I should drop you home."

Selina nodded and Alfred brought the car around. A half an hour later, they reached her apartment complex. Bruce helped her out of the car.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time," Selina said.

"All in a day's work," Bruce smiled cheekily. Selina rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. He grasped her hand, carefully entwined his fingers with her own, and pulled her towards him. "I'm glad you had a wonderful time. I did as well," he said softly into her ear. Pulling away, he placed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer as humanely possible till every contour of his body matched hers. Selina deepened the kiss, but Bruce kept control. His tongue grazed her lips probing for an entry. She parted her mouth slightly and almost immediately their tongues were caught in a dance.

Eventually they broke apart for air, both of them panting, leaning on each other for support. After she caught her breadth, "Would you like to come upstairs?"

"Please don't tempt me," Bruce said.

"What?" Selina asked innocently, "The dress didn't do its job?"

"It did more than it's job. Believe me no own knows more than I do, but I don't want to spoil this Selina. In this short evening, I've begun to care about you. I'm not going to treat you like a one night stand because you deserve better and I'm determined to give that to you," he said cupping her face.

Selina was stunned. Bruce let his hands drop and Selina leaned and kissed him softly on the lips, "Good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Selina," he said. She made her way to the door of the apartment complex, at the door she turned to see if he was still there. He gave a small wave. She smiled and entered. She got to her apartment in a daze; her mind had still not registered what Bruce had said. She lied down on her bed and was a sleep within minutes.

* * *

Read and Review :]

Please and Thank you!


	4. Aftermath and Trust

A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write and it contains some mature topics. And I'm not sure how I feel about it. Please review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: As you know nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Selina woke up the next morning groggy still in last night's dress. She changed into her pajamas. Upon entering, Holly stuck a cup of coffee in her face.

"What?" Selina stuttered.

"Drink," Holly commanded. Too tired to argue, Selina did was told. When she finished half Holly took the cup and set it down on the counter. Then Holly dragged her to the breakfast table. She looked at the clock it was 11, which explained why Holly was there. Normally, she sleeps in the room the expensive client provides for her until at least 9.

"The newspaper comes to the penthouse I was at. You might want to check the first page." Holly informed her shoving the newspaper in her face. Selina's eyes widened when she saw that her face was splattered all over the front page of the tabloid section of the newspaper with the words "Fling or Forever?" plastered at the top. There were pictures of her and Bruce from the charity ball including one where they were dancing and when Bruce had comforted her after they had talked to Commissioner Gordon. But perhaps the most damning one was the one of them kissing outside the apartment complex. After reading the article, she put the newspaper down and stared at Holly.

"How? What?" Selina spluttered. She was speechless. There were a million things running through her head at the time.

"Look on the bright side, at least, he didn't come up. That would have been another picture," Holly said. Selina looked at her in horror. "You asked him to come up," Holly realized. "Why?"

"Because, I didn't want him to get attached," Selina said. "I figured out a long time ago that there would be no place for love in my life. I come with a lot of baggage, more than that average person. Baggage, as you know, no decent man would be willing to accept. I thought if he got what he wanted then I could go back to my life and he would go back to his. But he doesn't want to do that because he cares." Selina said burying her head in her hands. "He can't care because I can't let him in."

"Then stop seeing him," Holly said reasonably.

"But that's just it. I already have let him in. He just doesn't know it yet," Selina explained. "In any scenario, I'm the loser, Holly. Besides, there's only so much time before he figures out my past. Anybody could tell him."

"Who's going to tell him," Holly said rolling her eyes.

"Commissioner Gordon. Carmine Falcone."

"Carmine Falcone. You saw Carmine Falcone last night. Did he recognize you?" Holly asked.

"You can bet on it. He even referenced my mother. He knew exactly who I was."

"Do you think we should move," Holly asked cautiously, "One of those pictures was taken in front of the apartment complex."

"Crap I didn't even think about that. Let's give it two weeks; if he tries to contact us in any way, we'll move."

Holly nodded. "Even if Falcone told him, would Bruce believe him?"

"Even if he didn't believe him. He'd probably tell me about it. Then it's on me to act indifferent."

"In that moment be Catwoman," Holly said. "Don't throw him away, Selina. You're happy, no matter how much you try to hide it, I can tell."

"Holly, I can't fall in love with him." Selina reasoned.

"Who says you will?"

"If I know my self, Holly. I will fall and I can't. I won't be able to lie to him. More importantly, I might not be able to recover."

"Cross that bridge when you get to it. You can't go through life fearing a bridge that might never come."

Selina didn't say anything. "Why don't you take a shower?" Holly suggested. Selina nodded and walked to her room. She picked her purse off the floor and put her cell phone in charging. After her shower, Selina turned on her cell phone. She had voicemail, but before she could even take a look at who had called, her phone buzzed.

"Hello," she answered.

"Selina, thank god, I've been trying to reach you all morning," Bruce said relieved.

"Sorry, I didn't charge my phone last night," she responded.

"Did you see this morning's paper?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, I did," she confirmed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we were being photographed and I don't know who leaked the photos from the ball." Bruce apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't write the article," Selina told him.

"Because you shouldn't be dealing with this." Bruce said.

"I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

"I'll find out who did this," he vowed.

"And do what? Gotham won't suddenly forget my name or what I look like when you find out who leaked the photos. Besides they'll forget in a couple of weeks anyway."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"Please, my only concern is looking Jeremy in the face tomorrow." She told him.

"Would you like me to call him ahead of time?" He chuckled.

"No thank you."

There was a slight pause.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

Selina hesitated, she wanted to see him, but was it worth the heartache."I don't see why not."

"Great."

After a few minutes, Selina put down the phone. For the rest of the day, Holly and Selina brainstormed how to prepare in case Falcone's men came after them, which involved Holly staying out of the apartment as much as possible and Selina to take different paths home from work.

Selina was scared. Ever since she had heard Carmine Falcone's voice, she had this ominous sense of she would not be able to outrun him last time as she had during her years in East End. Last time, she avoided Falcone's men by hanging out on rooftops for most of the nights while they looked for her. He had instigated the first emergence of Catwoman, a frightened fourteen year old sleeping on the rooftop in her old prostitute costume made of black leather because she could blend into the darkness and not freeze in winter. Setting her fears away, she went to sleep.

"_Maggie," Selina called. There was no answer. "Maggie," she called again, but she was met with the emptiness of the street corner that they had called home for the past year and half. Suddenly a distinct smell filled her nostrils, one that was foreign for the dirty street corner. She knew that smell it was the aftershave that Stan wore everyday that made him smell more like a sleaze bag that he already was. Selina rushed back to Stan's apartment. She found the door to be locked, but she could hear screaming. Quickly she took out a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked the door. She found that there was glass everywhere and there was Maggie on the floor, bruised and beat up with Stan hovering over her. This was not going to happen to Maggie. She was going to make sure of it. _

_She picked up shard of glass and threw it at Stan. His attention diverted, he turned to where the glass had come from. _

"_Well you were right. Your precious sister has come to save you, but it's too late. I own you now."_

"_You don't own Maggie. You own me." Selina said firmly._

_Moving towards Selina, "Well that's about to change, kitten," he said menacingly._

_Selina started pelting whatever she could pick up and throw at Stan. Some hit some missed but he was getting away from Maggie and that was the point. Selina ran through the apartment looking for a weapon of any kind. She picked up wine bottle, broke the neck, and threw it at Stan. Stan cried out in pain as the shard lodged in his leg. _

"_That's it you brat," he said pulling out a gun. "Now you are going to come watch your sister's initiation into our line of work."_

_Selina was led back into the room with a barely conscious Maggie. Stan walked over to Maggie and turned her on her back and knelt. That's when Selina leapt on to her sister pushing her out of the way. Stan pulled his gun out on Selina and pulled the release back. She blindly kicked and punched and the gun fell from Stan's hand. Stan leaned over to retrieve the gun, but Selina kicked him the gut and he doubled over on to Selina for a split second. In that time, Selina managed to get a hold of the gun. Stan, however, began to wrestle her with for the gun. A shot goes off and Selina's eyes go wide as a bloody Stan begins to drop to the ground. She quickly moves out of the way. _

_A pool of blood begins to form where Stan lays. Selina begins to catch her breath. Pulling herself up, she rushes over to Maggie and tries to wake her up. As Maggie begins to stir, Selina hears sirens._

"_Selina," Maggie mumbles._

"_Maggie, I'm here but I can't stay," Selina said quickly._

"_Stay," Maggie mumbles back. _

"_I can't. I love you." Selina said pulling herself away from her sister and ran out of the apartment ignoring her sister calling her name. Unable to go down, she went up. She reached the fifth floor and saw an open door. She ran in and hid in a wardrobe. She was in there for hours. Suddenly she heard the door shut. _

"_Stan's been shot." A voice said. "The cops are here processing the apartment."_

"_I see," another voice calmer than his companion's frantic one. "Do we know who killed him?"_

"_One of the girls." The first voice responded. _

"_Find her and bring her to me. I will deal with her."_

"_That's the problem. The only girl who know who killed Stan is in police custody."_

"_Who is that girl?" _

"_Magdalene Kyle."_

"_Then you're looking for Selina Kyle," the voice said. Selina could hear him get up and walk around and her fear began to sink in. _

_Suddenly there is a knock on the door; Selina could hear the shuffle of feet getting to the door._

"_I'm looking for Carmine Falcone," said a new voice._

"_I am Carmine Falcone," the calm voice responded._

"_I just need to ask you some routine questions about the apartment and we were also wondering if you had blueprints for the apartment." Selina assumed it was an officer._

"_Sure, Lou finish up here and lock up." Carmine told his companion as he left with officer. Selina held still in the wardrobe until she heard a lock from the door. She climbed quietly out of the wardrobe and opened the window to the fire escape and walked down the escape into the alley and ran into the darkness. _

_The walls of the buildings narrowed and she kept running turning with the road. The walls became black and Selina picked up speed. __Suddenly a body fell hanging by a rope, Selina gasped as she abruptly halted. Panting, she looked at the woman who was hanging dead in front of her. The woman had raven hair just like she did and had the same facial features. Her eyes, however, were ice blue. Selina, then, observed the noose that was suspending this poor woman in the air. She found that it wasn't actually rope but something black and of a furry quality. Her eyes followed the noose to the source and found a large cat with green eyes staring back at her. She turned to run away only to find Batman._

Selina woke up with a start. Her alarm clock read 5:30 am. Selina got up and started to get ready for work. She made her coffee and sat at the table silently staring into her cup.

"Morning," said Holly sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. Selina looked up from her cup.

"Morning," Selina replied looking up slightly before returning her attention to her coffee. Holly a few minutes later dropped into the seat next to her.

"What happened to you," Holly asked looking at Selina's furrowed expression.

"I had a bad dream about Carmine," Selina sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Bad like what could happen bad or what already happened bad?"

"What already happened bad," Selina responded. Holly looked somewhat relieved.

"What did you dream about?" Holly asked cautiously.

"Stan's death, the first time I found out I would be on the run from Carmine, and my mother's suicide."

Holly nodded, "You've dreamt of those before."

"Yes, but this time I turned around to run away from my mother's hanging body only to have Batman standing right there."

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Holly consoled.

"Yeah, probably," Selina echoed quietly. They both sat there in silence drinking their coffee unconvinced of what the other had said. Finishing her coffee, Selina made her way to leave.

"Selina," Selina heard Holly call. She turned her head to look, "Be careful."

"You too." She said closing the door behind her and made sure to put her sunglasses on so people wouldn't recognize her. She zigzagged her way to work; avoiding people's curious glances; making sure she didn't stay on one street for too long. She was relieved when she finally made it to her office. As soon as, she sat down Jeremy walked into her office.

"I had an interesting Sunday," Jeremy started, "What about yourself?"

"I -," Selina started, but was at a loss for words.

Jeremy smiled, "Selina, what you do with your private life is your business, but you're like a daughter to me. It was a shock to see you on the front page of the tabloid section. I'm not here to scold you. Just try not make it into the tabloids too often with our biggest sponsor."

Selina nodded.

"Oh and don't worry. I made sure none of the boys saw the article," he added.

"Thank god. I'm really sorry I had no idea we were being photographed." Selina said finding her voice.

Jeremy nodded with a sly smile on his face as he left her office. Selina began her paperwork that took her through the entire day. At five, she began her walk back to the apartment. Suddenly a car pulled up to her and for a split second she panicked, but she recognized the car as the passenger window began to come down.

"Need a ride," Bruce asked.

"I can walk, thanks," Selina smiled.

"Do you have something against this car?" Bruce asked.

"Other than it being the car that drenched me, no. But I don't take rides from strangers."

"You don't take rides from strangers," Bruce repeated, "but you invite them to your bedroom."

"You act as if you've never done it." Selina dismissed.

"Touché," Bruce said.

"Your holding up traffic. You know?" Selina informed him.

Bruce shrugged, "They can wait."

Selina rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at my place. Let the cars through."

"Just get in the car."

"You're creating a scene." Selina argued.

"And you're not?" Bruce countered

"Fine," Selina huffed and got into the car.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Just shut up and drive before I get out of the car," Selina threatened.

Bruce did as he was told and drove past her apartment complex. "Wait my apartment was back there." Selina informed him.

"I never said I was taking you home." Bruce said turning to face her.

"Where in heaven's name are you taking me?" Selina inquired.

"Don't worry about that. Tell me about your day."

"I'm not a fan of surprises," Selina said bluntly.

Bruce smiled. Ten minutes later they arrived a closed pizza parlor in the industrial side of town.

"It's closed," Selina observed as she got of the car.

"No worries," Bruce said taking her hand and led her around back. He knocked on the back door. An older man with a long face and buzz cut, with a black and white apron covering his beer belly opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne," the man said delighted, "Come in."

"Thank you Tony," Bruce said stepping through the threshold. "This is Selina Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you," Selina said offering Tony her hand.

"Ms. Kyle, so glad you could come. I haven't seen Mr. Wayne here with a lady in almost a decade."

Selina smiled and looked sideways at Bruce, who ignored the comment and asked, "Do you think we could sit at the bar and order a pizza to share?"

"Of course. Have a seat wherever you like," he responded.

"The usual," Bruce said as he led Selina out of the kitchen and into the restaurant. It was dimly lit and the chairs were still on the tables.

They took a seat at the bar. A waiter brought out garlic bread.

"How did you find this place?" Selina asked picking up a piece of bread.

"Wayne Enterprises helped his father keep the place when LexCorp tried to run them out when I was a kid. My parents used to bring me here a lot." Bruce explained, "I was teenager when Tony took over the place from his father."

Selina nodded. "You can take me to your childhood favorite place next time," Bruce said diverting the conversation.

"Let's not and say we did." Selina replied.

Bruce chuckled, "Why not?"

"Because if I had to choose it would Sunday mass," Selina responded.

"That really can't be the only place you liked as a kid," he insisted.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you, Mr. Wayne," Selina smiled softly. Before Bruce could even respond, Tony put down the pizza in front of them.

"Tony, I asked for the usual," Bruce said.

"Mr. Wayne, you've been coming here since you were a boy. This is the first time in ten years you've brought someone. I made you the Sicilian pizza. I hope you and Ms. Kyle enjoy and come back." Tony replied and then moved back into the kitchen. Selina helped herself to a slice. The pizza was delicious. They continued talking, as the waiters readied the restaurant for the dinner service that was starting at 6:30. A little before 6:30, Bruce and Selina got up and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Tony," Bruce said shaking his hand, handing him money for the meal.

"Mr. Wayne, I cannot accept this." Tony said trying to hand back the money.

"Tony, it's okay; take it," Bruce responded.

Before Tony could protest again, Selina interjected, "Tony please take it."

"Tony, see even Selina's saying to take it. She might not go out with me if you don't take it," Bruce winked at her.

Tony mumbled a thank you and Selina and Bruce made it back to their car. They began to drive back to Selina's apartment. Selina turned around to see a gold sedan following them.

"Bruce, can you turn left up ahead and then make the second right," Selina asked.

"Why?" Bruce inquired.

"Let's just see if I'm being paranoid or not," Selina said vaguely.

Bruce didn't reply but turned left and then made the second right, sure enough the sedan followed them.

"Okay so are you paranoid," Bruce asked.

"No, we're being followed," Selina replied.

"It's probably the paparazzi," Bruce responded.

"They don't look like the paparazzi," Selina countered.

At the red light, Bruce looked in the rearview mirror and said, "You're right. They aren't the paparazzi. I'm taking you to Wayne Enterprises."

"Wait," Selina said, "Go through East End."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Just do it and be sure to drive onto Ester Road," Selina responded.

"Why?" Bruce asked again.

"They might work for Carmine Falcone."

"How does driving through East End and Ester Road prove that?"

"Because everyone will run for cover," Selina responded simply. Bruce made his way through East End and onto Ester Road. Sure enough, as soon as the gold car turned onto the road everyone moved away from the sidewalk and behind something if they could. Mothers shielded their children and all the windows of the road shut.

"You weren't kidding," Bruce responded.

Selina shook her head, "Turn onto Fifth St. and then into the parking garage on the right side. Be sure to be fast otherwise they'll see."

Bruce did as he was told and parked on the third floor. "How did you know they were Falcone's men?"

"Let's just say I've pissed off Carmine more times than both he and I'd like to admit." Selina responded vaguely.

"You lived in Carmine's part of East End?" Bruce asked.

Selina shook her head; "Carmine owns everything in East End, down to the dirt on the sidewalks, but it takes four families to run East End. Carmine's family regulates from First to Fourth Street between Xavier and Toll. I lived in Fat Louie's part of East End, which is from Fifth to Ninth between Toll and Andrew."

"That's where the East End Orphanage is isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Selina said shortly.

Sensing a sensitive topic, Bruce deterred the conversation, "Which part are we in now?"

"The Angiolini's," Selina responded. "Guns and gangs," she mumbled.

"Is that what they're known for," Bruce asked her apparently hearing her.

"Yeah, they run all of Carmine's man power. If you've seen Carmine with a bodyguard, you can bet it's an Angiolini." Selina responded.

"What was your part of town?" Bruce asked.

Selina winced, "Prostitution."

"Oh, and that makes the last family …" Bruce trailed.

"The Gallo's. They run the illegal casinos and drug trafficking. The nicest place to live in East End."

"I think we should be fine. Let me check something." She got out of the car and ran to the ledge of floor to look down at the alleyway behind the parking structure and ran back.

"Okay, we'll exit through the back no one's there," Selina said.

"Lead the way." They went out the alleyway and made it back at Selina's apartment.

Selina opened the door, "Sorry about tonight."

Bruce smiled, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because," Selina hesitated, "they were probably following me."

Bruce was silent for a moment, "Is Holly home?"

"No."

"Close the door," he said stiffly.

"Why?" Selina said.

"Because you're not going to stay here alone."

"This is nonsense. I can take care of myself."

"Selina, this is not up for discussion," Bruce said firmly, "You are not staying here alone."

"I've been the run from Carmine since the age of fourteen," she argued. "I can handle this."

"You may be able to handle it, but I will never forgive myself if something happens to you," he said stonily.

"Why?" Selina said raising her voice in frustration, "Why do you care so much? You don't know me. We've been on two dates. Why do you care so much?" Her voice cracked. She just wanted him not to care, so she could walk away unscathed.

"Because I do," Bruce replied, "Selina look at me. I care because you are part of my life and you're quickly becoming an important part. You need to trust me."

"Bruce I'm going to tell you this right now. You're investing your time in someone who at the end of the day when you find about her you will not approve of," Selina told him, "Don't invest your time in me. You're going to just be disappointed." She got out of the car and ignored Bruce's calls as she made her way to her apartment. She willed herself not to cry. Two minutes after she had closed the door of her apartment, there was a knock on the door.

"Selina," Bruce called. "I know you're in there. Open the door."

Selina remained silent, hoping that he would just go away.

"Selina I'll stay out here all night if I have to, but you have to open the door."

"Go home, Bruce," Selina responded, "Leave me be. Honestly, what am I to you?"

"Selina, I am not going home until we talk about this. Who broke you?" Bruce responded. "Open the door, Selina."

"If I open the door and tell you who broke me, will you leave me alone?" Selina negotiated.

Bruce was silent for a moment, "Okay."

Selina opened the door and let him in.

"His name was Scott Jacobs," Selina said after they had situated themselves. Selina stopped. She was regretting making this compromise. No one but Holly knew about her life and she really wasn't expecting to ever tell the richest man in Gotham.

"Who was he?" Bruce asked tentatively.

"My ex-husband," Selina said flatly staring fixatedly at the ground. "After I got out of the East End Orphanage, I worked for Mama Fortuna for about a year and a half, in order to avoid Carmine. After leaving her, I moved in with Holly and started working as a waitress at Mario's, which is where I met Scott Jacobs. He was 28, a stockbroker from Chicago. We went out. I fell in love. After three months, he proposed. I was surprised, but I accepted. Everything was fine for a little while, but two months after the wedding was when things went south. He would come home drunk every night. He would beat me, whip me, call me a whore and leave me to clean up my own wounds in the morning." Selina brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, "He even raped me a couple of times, not that I hadn't been raped before, but to have someone that you love rape you. That was something entirely different. As our first anniversary approached, Holly demanded that I leave him. We planned for two months and on my birthday I left for New York. Holly delivered the divorce papers to him herself and got him to sign. I may have left him, but he scarred me. I have not healed and probably never will." Selina's eyes stung. She smiled sadly, "So you see there's no need to waste your time. I'll survive. I always have."

Bruce Wayne had his fists were clenched, his mouth was in a hard line, and he was penetrating hate of this man, "How old were you?"

Selina looked up to meet his eye; "I got married to him a little less than a month before my 20th birthday. The abuse started when I was 20."

If it was even possible Bruce's scowl became deeper. Selina looked away from him as silent tears began to stream down her face as her eyes bored into the wooden floor. She felt a thumb brush her tears away. She looked up to see Bruce standing there. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Selina could not bear to look at him. She felt him sit down next her and entwine his hand with her. With that hand he brought her face towards his and tilted her chin up. Selina lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Why are you still here Bruce?" Selina asked.

"Because I'm going to prove you wrong," he responded. He rested her head on his chest and stroked her hair.

"You said his name was Scott, right," Bruce asked.

"Ya, Scott Jacobs."

"Stockbroker right?" Bruce confirmed again.

Selina's dropping eyes shot open as she pulled out of his embrace, "What are you thinking of doing with this information?"

"I'm not going to have him killed if that's what you're thinking. Even though, …" he trailed off.

"Even though, you would like to," she finished for him. "Bruce, don't there's no need."

He nodded, but she wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't going to do anything. Bruce pulled her back into his embrace. She felt drained. She closed her eyes, listening to Bruce's heartbeat.

Selina woke up in her bed the next morning in last night's clothes. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked around. There was a piece of paper on her nightstand with her name on it.

_Selina,_

_I hope you slept well. I want you and Holly to take my apartment until this Carmine escapade smooths over. Please consider it. Let me know if you're free Thursday. I'll be at the Boys' Home to see the boys either way. I'm not leaving you, but do take your time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bruce._

Selina sighed and walked out of her room to see Holly making breakfast.

"I honestly don't know how you wake up before me," Selina said making her coffee.

"My stomach wakes me," Holly laughed. "How was your date?"

"We were chased by the Angiolini's." Selina replied.

"What?" Holly exclaimed turning around to face her.

"Yeah, we lost them, but Carmine is definitely keeping tabs on me."

"We should move," Holly responded. Selina looked away and Holly could tell from her body language that she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

"Bruce knows," Selina said.

"Knows what?" Holly prodded.

"About Carmine following me and," Selina paused, "Scott."

"What, how?" Holly asked.

"I told him that we should stop seeing each other because I came with baggage that no decent man would accept."

"Selina," Holly complained.

"He followed me up," Selina saw Holly smile, "and demanded I tell him what I meant. So I struck a deal; I would tell him if he left me alone. He agreed, I told him and he didn't leave."

"Surprise, surprise," Holly said dryly, "You believe me now that not all men are scumbags like Scott."

Selina ignored her comment, "Anyway, he offered his apartment for us to live in till Carmine lays off."

"Selina that's wonderful, but it's up to you. If I were you, I would take it," Holly responded. "Think about it."

Selina nodded and finished her breakfast. She got ready and left for work. When she got back, Holly was already gone. She made herself a simple dinner and looked over the budget sheet for the Boys' Home. She set her computer down for a minute as her mind went back to Bruce's offer. It would be convenient, but before she could dwell on it more there was a tap at the Juliet balcony. Her eyes widened when she saw Batman standing there with a boy in his hand. She opened the sliding door tentatively. Her heart racing with that fact that Batman was at her window.

"Ms. Kyle," Batman said in his deep voice that Selina knew all too well as he stepped through the threshold into her apartment. "This is Daniel Grey," he said indicated to boy in his arms. He had brown hair and a gash on his forehead.

"What happened?" Selina asked.

"His parents were murdered in their home in East End tonight. I understand you were once from there."

"So are a lot of people," Selina countered making her way to first aid kit that was in kitchen. She made sure she kept an eye on him so he didn't just disappear.

"No every East Ender works at an orphanage," he said as she walked towards him.

Selina nodded, "Put him on the couch." Batman did as he was told and Selina began tending to Daniel's wounds. Batman hovered over her for a moment and then moved to leave. Selina stopped what she was doing as she watched his retreating figure. She noticed that his eyes lingered on the roses that Bruce had gotten for her four days ago, before he jumped from her balcony. She finished dressing the wound on the boy's head and then closed the sliding door of the balcony.

She picked the boy up with a little difficulty, but did not wake him, to her own bed. She took the cushions from the couch and laid them on the side of her bed with a pillow and an extra blanket. She faced the boy. He seemed blissfully unaware that his life had just been turned upside down. She couldn't believe that Batman had come to her. The sheer irony of it made her scoff; Batman in Catwoman's house, it was unfathomable.

The next morning, Selina made sure she woke up before Daniel. He woke up around 7:30 and looked around. Selina could see that he was frightened.

"Hi, my name is Selina," Selina said softly, "What's your name?"

"Daniel," he answered quietly, "Where's my mom?"

Selina's heart was breaking, "Do you remember anything about last night?" She asked tentatively.

"These big guys broke the door open to my home and I was near the door so it hit me. I don't remember anything after that. Why are you asking me this? All I want is my mom," he responded beginning to tear.

"Honey, those men killed your mom and dad," she explained. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"You're lying," he said getting off the bed, "My mom and dad are behind that door," making his way towards the door. Selina let him open the door to be met with an empty living room. He went calling for his mom and dad. Selina followed him out of her room.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

"I told you," Selina said bending down to his level, "They're dead, Daniel, those men, they killed your parents." She gave him a hug. The boy started crying. Selina felt for him. She knew what it was like to lose your parents and her eyes moistened as well. After he had calmed down, they sat at the breakfast table. She was surprised that Holly hadn't woken up, but she went to knock on her door, before she started making breakfast for all three of them. Holly came out and sleepily said, "What's up?"

"Holly, this is Daniel," Selina said, "Daniel is my friend Holly."

Holly although confused said, "Hi Daniel."

"Hi," Daniel said shyly.

"Do you like panackes," Holly asked.

Daniel seemed to brighten and nodded his head.

"Okay chocolate chip pancakes it is," Holly said and started breakfast for them.

Selina sat down next to him, "Daniel, you're probably wondering how you got here and what's going to happen now."

He nodded.

"Okay so do you believe in Batman?" Selina asked him. Holly turned around from mixing to stare at Selina.

"I was saved by Batman," he said quietly.

"Yeah, you were. He brought you here," Selina told him.

"If he was there why didn't he save my parents?" Daniel asked suddenly bubbling with anger.

"Daniel, calm down," Selina said softly, "He probably got there after your parents were shot. I know Batman if he could have stopped the killing of your parents he would have." Selina could practically hear Holly smirk as the words fell out of her mouth to console the boy.

She could see Daniel relax slightly, "You know Batman?" He asked. Holly coughed unable to contain herself any longer. Selina ignored her. "Yes, I know Batman," she confirmed, "and I promise you if he could have saved your parents he would have."

Daniel nodded, so she continued; "Now the reason he brought you to me is because I work at the Gotham City Boys' Home, which is where I'm taking you today. We'll talk to Jeremy, my boss, and that's going to be your home from now on. Okay?"

Daniel nodded and Selina sent him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You know it's ironic how Catwoman is sticking up for Batman," Holly smirked.

Selina smiled sardonically and Holly laughed. When Daniel came back, she began serving the pancakes. After finishing breakfast, they made there way to the boys' home. She told Daniel to wait in her office. She walked over to Jeremy's office.

"Selina, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma," Selina said hestitantly.

"Not another tabloid printing I hope," Jeremy joked taking off his reading glasses.

"No," Selina smiled, "thank god. Actually, what you say if I told you Batman dropped off an orphan at my apartment last night?"

"You saw the Batman," Jeremy repeated.

"Saw, talked to."

"What's the dilemma?" Jeremy asked after getting over his initial shock.

"He's not in our jurisdiction. He's from East End."

"Oh don't worry I'll have drinks with Mrs. Contz," Jeremy said, "Just send him in here. I'll get his paperwork started."

Selina was relieved there was no way she wanted to talk to Mrs. Contz again, "Thank you." She went back and got Daniel to introduce him to Jeremy.

Two days later Bruce Wayne came strolling into her office with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, love," Bruce said leaning in to give her a kiss, but she recoiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you here?" Selina asked softly.

"Do you trust me?" Bruce countered in the same tone as hers. Selina nodded. "Then you know why," he said closing the gap. After he pulled away, he asked, "Did you consider my offer?"

"Yes, I did," Selina responded.

"And?" Bruce pressed hopefully.

Selina had thought over it and she wanted to decline, but she found herself saying, "Okay, if nothing happens to my apartment in the next week then we move back."

"Fair enough," Bruce said. "I have the key with me, so we can go right after work too. Holly working tonight?"

"You didn't know if I was going to say yes," Selina replied.

"A guy still buys a ring when he asks a girl to marry him," Bruce responded.

Selina shook her head and diverted the conversation, "Have you seen Jeremy, yet?"

"Not yet. I was hoping that you'd give me the tour." Bruce grinned. Selina rolled her eyes and led him to Jeremy's office. Jeremy was overjoyed to see him. Selina gave him a tour. They played catch, four square, and dodge ball with the boys. After three hours, Bruce declared he had to leave. Selina watched as the boys asked him if he would come back. Selina smiled, she wished her patrons had cared half as much as Bruce did.

Selina texted Holly on the way out of the office that they would be moving tonight, and to remove all the pictures from the apartment and to pack a week's worth of clothing. As soon as, they arrived Selina packed her bag and they left. Bruce pulled into the back entrance to Wilton Grand Hotel. They went up the service elevator to the eleventh floor and swiped a blank white card. As the elevator began to move, Bruce gave them each a white card of their own, "Those will be invalid next week. The card will let you enter the 11th floor," he explained.

"These," he said holding up two keys, "are the keys to your room. I'll need these back." He handed them the key. Once they were on the 11th floor, Bruce opened room number 1116. The room was lavishly furnished with a separate kitchen area and living area, unlike the combined space that was familiar of their own apartment. There were also two bedrooms.

"Thank you so much," Holly told Bruce. Holly took her back and went into her room leaving Selina and Bruce in living area.

"I won't ever be able to repay you," Selina told him.

Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around her pressing his forehead to hers, "I think you'll be able to."

Selina smiled. Bruce gave her a kiss and left.

* * *

If you've read please review. I really would like to what you think. Drop me a line


	5. Beginning of a New Era

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine**

**A/N: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. This chapter was difficult to write but I finally got it and here it is.**

* * *

Selina woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing. Crawling out from under the plush covers, she reached for her phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Selina," Jeremy said, "I have a favor to ask you. The inspection team from the city are coming today, so I'll need you to take Daniel to his parents' funeral."

"Don't worry Jeremy. I'll take him."

"Thank you Selina. The funeral is at St. Mary's on the corner of…"

"Madison and 6th. I know," Selina finished for him. "Take care of the city. I'll see you around noon."

"Thanks Selina." Jeremy said and put down the phone. Selina got ready and put on a plain black dress that reached her knees. Holly already had breakfast ready.

"Where did you get the food?" Selina asked.

"Your boyfriend keeps a stocked fridge." Holly explained cheekily.

"Not my boyfriend," Selina said pointing her fork at Holly before taking a bite of pancake.

"Whatever you want to call it," Holly said before taking a bite herself.

Twenty minutes later, she was on her way to work. She picked up Daniel and they caught a cab to St. Mary's. As the cab reached the church, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread set in. It seems so despicable for them to hold the service in East End; for Daniel to come back here and relive the events. The cab came to a stop outside the small church. Selina took Daniel's hand and walked to the front of the church as people filed in. The service lasted an hour with Daniel burying his head into Selina. After the service, they caught another taxi to the cemetery.

It was here that Selina stepped back and saw Daniel's immense grief. He was on his knees crying in front of the graves of both his parents who had just been laid to rest. That imprint sent her reeling. She, in a way, had had it easier; her parents died one after the each other. She knelt down beside the boy and soothed him. The day passed and Selina could not get the image of Daniel kneeling on the grass in front of his parents' grave.

That night she donned her catsuit. She was extra careful in leaving the hotel and getting back into her apartment to change. Her first stop that night was the GPD headquarters. The roof was always occupied by three officers. Selina crept around the ledge of building subduing each officer quietly. She turned on the Batsignal and pointed it in the direction of East End. She, then, took off to East End; hoping that Batman would arrive. She arrived on the roof in Carmine's area and scanned the adjacent roofs finding them empty. Fifteen minutes later, Batman arrived.

"Lovely for you to join me," Catwoman said as she heard feet descend behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked evenly.

"I called you here. I was hoping we could make a bargain." Selina proposed turning around to face him.

"What could you possibly want that I have?" Batman asked.

"You're a closer," Selina pointed out.

"What do you want me to close?" He asked.

"You're standing on it." Selina responded. "Look around. This is what I want you to help me end."

"On one condition," Batman said surprising Selina that he didn't put up a greater fight, "no stealing while we work together."

Catwoman grimaced. "Fine. Are we in agreement?" She said putting her hand out. Batman shook her hand. Catwoman smirked and pressed her mouth to his; she could not help but think that his taste was familiar. Batman did not kiss her back though she could tell he was surprised. She pulled away. Batman walked past her to the edge of the roof and looked out over East End.

"What did you have in mind?" Batman asked her.

"That we should have a plan. I was thinking to break Carmine we need all the Angiloini's out of the way, so hitting them continually as we bring down the other two." Catwoman said turning around.

"Fat Louie and the Gallo's." Batman supplied.

"Yes, Fat Louie will take time; not as long as the Angiolini's, but we'll need to figure out how to break the backbone of the prostitution ring. We just need to put the Gallo's off balance the week we want to strike Carmine."

"How many of the Angiolini's are there?"

"Well the Angiolini family is made up four brothers, all of them who pledged their allegiance to Carmine's father. So we have their sons, grandsons, and in some instances there will be great-grandsons." Catwoman explained.

"A number would be helpful." Batman told her unamused with her description.

"I guess we need to go hunt for answers." Catwoman said jumping to the next roof making her way to the Angiolini's part of town. Batman followed swiftly after her. She got to Madison St. and jumped down and began walking the block down to the corner of 8th. She could hear Batman's cape swoop down behind her as she walked.

As she reached the corner of 8th and Madison, she turned into an alleyway and walked down. She stopped under a light and reached out and grabbed a hold of a cheap jacket and pulled the figure out of the darkness.

"Shapiro, how are you?" Catwoman asked.

"Catwoman, what do I owe the pleasure," Shapiro asked in a gruff voice.

"I need your family tree and manifest for the gun transports." Catwoman said evenly.

"It's going to cost you," Shapiro answered.

"Why I am not surprised?" Catwoman replied sarcastically. "How much?"

"10 grand."

"You're getting 5. You're family tree isn't worth 5 grand. You know that from memory."

"I need the 5 grand to jog my memory or we could do 5 grand and old Legs."

Selina stiffened. She was not going to put Holly in the middle of this. "7 grand. The 2 grand to jog your memory."

"You've got yourself a deal." Shapiro said leaving the alleyway. After he was gone Selina said, "You can come down."

Batman swooped down. "So how do you intend to pay for that service?"

"I don't believe it's any of your concern," Selina said defiantly turning around to walk back out of the alley.

Batman grabbed her wrist tightly and pressed her against the wall bringing her face-to-face with him, so that Catwoman was a mere 2 centimeters away for him. "Look if we're going to be a team then you have to tell me what you're going to do."

"That would make you an accessory." Catwoman explained.

"No one would believe me to be an accessory," Batman replied. "Besides they would never catch me."

"You're not going to like it." Catwoman pointed out.

"Then I will deal with that." Batman said. Catwoman was silent for a moment, "We had an agreement."

"Fine I was going to steal from the Angiolini safe and give the money to Shapiro."

"How poetic," he said stonily even though it was meant to be sarcastic.

"I don't suppose you have a better idea," Catwoman hissed sweetly.

Batman remained silent.

Catwoman smiled. "I thought as much. Now, are you going to let me go?"

Batman let go of her wrist and walked past her. Selina felt herself missing the proximity, but followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Catwoman asked.

"Crime doesn't end just because we're targeting one specific person. Let me know when you're going to make contact with Shapiro."

"How? You don't exactly have a cell phone." Catwoman replied sarcastically.

"You found a way tonight," Batman told her mounting the Batcycle.

Catwoman rolled her eyes, "I can't keep tying up GPD on the rooftop of headquarters." She pointed out.

"When are you thinking of meeting Shapiro?"

"A week from tomorrow." She responded immediately.

"I'll see you here Wednesday." He nodded and then sped off. Selina watched him as he turned the corner and vanished. Finding herself unable to steal Angiolini's money tonight, she made her way back to her apartment and stowed away her Catwoman costume then caught a cab back to the Wilton Grand Hotel. She returned to her bed and crashed.

She got up the next morning to see Holly cooking breakfast.

"Where did you go last night," she questioned.

"A run," Selina answered shortly.

"Are you crazy?" She turned around abruptly. "We're still in the Wilton."

"We're leaving tomorrow. You know that." Selina said.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Tell your boyfriend that and see what he says."

"What are you talking about? He agreed that if nothing happened to our place in a week we could move back and nothing happened I was there last night." Selina said as Holly put the pancakes in front of her.

"I'm just saying he's going to at least make you find a new apartment." Holly pointed out. "Anyway back to the run. Did you have an encounter?"

"I made sure there was one."

"What do mean? Most of your runs you don't want to have an encounter." Holly asked confused.

"Well this wasn't the normal run. I sought out an encounter."

"So how did you sought out this encounter," Holly asked taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Oh you know a three bull round up." Selina laughed.

"That'll get his attention. So in the bull pen or should I say on top."

"Actually I used the stadium light and met him over in East End."

"Wait. Why did you seek out this encounter and especially in East End?" Holly asked.

"Well, you see we made a temporary truce for the good of East End."

"Uh huh," Holly said unconvinced, "What might this temporary truce entail?"

"He and I team up against Godfather." She replied vaguely.

"And he just rolled over and said yes," Holly mocked sarcastically.

"Believe it or not, yes with a minor set back on my part." Selina hinted.

"And that would be?" Holly pressed.

"My runs are all for him." Selina said.

Holly choked, "Did you just say your runs are all for him?" She asked before dissolving into peels of laughter.

"That's not what I meant," Selina protested realizing what she had said after Holly repeated it.

"Sure it wasn't," Holly said mirthfully.

"What I meant," Selina pressed over Holly's uncontainable laughter, "was my runs are only runs for his work, so none of my work."

"And are you abiding by this truce?" she asked after her laughter died down.

"Well I did seal the deal and in a medieval manner, nonetheless," Selina said dismissively, "but those obligations went out the window when reality sunk in."

"Medieval?" Holly said raising her eyebrows, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Holly asked getting excited. "You kissed him."

"You could say that." Selina said nonchalantly taking her last bite of breakfast.

"How can you be so dismissive about this," Holly asked practically jumping up and down in her seats. "You kissed Batman. This is monumental in the Cat and Bat storyline."

Selina looked at her as if she was crazy, "Would you keep it down? It was only a kiss."

"How did it feel? Who initiated it? Were you doing backflips?" Holly gushed.

"How old are you? 32 or 14?" Selina questioned.

"Does it matter? And don't say I'm 32 in this business I'm always 22," Holly responded, "And answer the question."

"Great so that makes me 18." Selina said rolling her eyes, "Fine, it felt familiar. I initiated it. And, no, I wasn't doing backflips."

"Do you do backflips when dear Mr. Wayne kisses you?" Holly smiled coyly.

Selina blushed and Holly squealed, "I'm so happy for you."

"God you're embarrassing," Selina mumbled on her way out.

She spent the rest of the day making phone calls, setting up meetings, playing with the boys, etc. The next day when she got back got back from work, Holly was gone and her bags were set neatly by the door. Selina began making dinner, as Bruce would arrive in a half an hour. As she was straining the pasta, he walked in.

" You're here early," she told him as he walked into the kitchen a bouquet in his hand.

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and handed her the flowers.

"Why do you always bring me flowers?" She asked.

Bruce moved to open the wine bottle, "Why do you not like them?" He asked.

"No, I like them," she assured him. "I was just wondering."

"As you know my parents passed away when I was eight. And thus Alfred practically raised me, so anytime I wanted to take a girl out when I was in high school, he would make me take the girl a bouquet of flowers. The habit stuck." He explained.

Selina smiled, "That's sweet. You and Alfred are so close."

"He's like a father to me," Bruce responded.

"I bet he commented on the girls you used to take out." She teased.

"Not all girls got flowers. Those girls Alfred didn't approve of." Bruce responded laughingly.

"Did he tell you up front that he didn't like them?" She asked.

"No, Alfred takes his position as a butler seriously. He won't over step his boundaries, but you know when he doesn't approve. He makes this face," Bruce explained mimicking a pointed glare that Alfred must give when disapproves.

Selina laughed and returned to make dinner, "What happened when you went to college?"

"We would talk almost everyday when I was in college." Bruce told her. "Where did you go to school?"

"I went to school online." She told him, "The Gymnastic team helped me pay for the classes when I was the junior budgeter."

They fell into a comfortable silence and ten minutes later Selina placed the steaming dish of pasta on the table.

"Gordon's at your place by the way." Bruce informed her.

"Excuse me," Selina said stonily.

"Relax, he got off duty and went to check of anyone bugged your apartment," Bruce explained.

Selina nodded and took a sip of wine. They continued talking about Bruce's day at work. They were cleaning the kitchen together when Bruce's phone rang.

Bruce took the call in the living room. Selina finished up in the kitchen and wiped her hands as she came into the living room. Bruce had just put down the phone. He has hands were on his hips and he looked upset.

"Who was it?" Selina asked tentatively.

"It was Gordon." Bruce said shortly.

"What did he say," She prodded.

"Your apartment is bugged. Gordon has to open a case file for you. You can't go back there anytime soon. It's an open crime scene." Bruce responded.

Selina sat down. "Where am I going to go?"

"Don't be absurd. You'll remain here." Bruce said pacing.

Selina stood up, "No." She said shortly. "I can't stay here."

"Why not?" Bruce asked irritably.

"Bruce I cannot keep accepting," she said struggling to find the right words, "charity."

"Charity," he repeated deadpanned. "You think I do this for everyone."

"No," Selina stuttered, "but I've overstayed my welcome. I can't even afford this place let alone paying you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back," Bruce told her heatedly, "I want you to be safe. You don't know what Carmine's like."

Those last six words sliced Selina. "Don't you dare tell me I don't know what Carmine's like Mr. Wayne," she said lowly stepping forward so she was only inches away from him, "I have slept on rooftops for four years, had flee this city, been raped because of Carmine Falcone. Don't tell me I don't know what Carmine's like. Don't you dare." Her voice was like steel, cold and sharp.

"If you know what he's like then why don't you stay here where you're safe. Why are you being so stubborn? Where would you even go," Bruce said pacing; his voice raised.

"I have options," Selina said stoutly; crossing her arms.

"Like what?" Bruce scoffed.

"I could find a motel. I have aliases," Selina replied angrily. This was true and nothing to be bragged about, but she was clearly not thinking coherently. All she could think about was how to get Bruce not treat her like a fragile doll. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for 28 years without your help. I can survive a night without your help."

"You may able to survive, Selina," he said slowly. His voice was cold and steely, "But I don't know if I could."

Bruce's eyes widened at what he had said out loud. They were both silent for a moment at what Bruce revealed. Bruce walked over to her and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Selina just stay here for tonight. We can discuss a more permanent situation tomorrow." Bruce compromised.

Selina nodded, "I'm sorry." She said looking up at him.

He nodded, "Me too," embracing her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Why do you care so much, Bruce," Selina asked.

"Why does it bother you that I care," he said pulling away from her.

"Because you shouldn't," Selina said. "I'll end up disappointing you. Besides you deserve someone better."

"Why don't you let me decide what I do and don't deserve and you focus on falling in love with me?" He grinned.

"Very funny," She said dryly.

"Why, you don't think there's any chance of you falling in love with me?" Bruce asked.

Selina looked at him, "It's not that the chances are low; it's that they're high and I don't think I would be able to survive falling in love again."

"What do you mean not able to survive falling in love again?"

"If I give my heart up to you and it doesn't work out, then I don't think I could pick up the pieces that would left of me."

"Selina, why don't you stop focusing on the what ifs and start focusing on what is actually going on. I'm here, in front of you, willing to put my heart on the line in hopes that you will catch it and I'm telling you that if you put yours on the line too that I will definitely catch it."

Selina kissed him; he had pointed her out so aptly that she knew in that moment if anyone could help her get over the damage that Scott had created it was going to be Bruce. She could tell that he was initially surprised by it but responded nonetheless. Eventually they both had to come up for air.

"So I can take that as a yes." He assumed.

"Yes, you can. I'll try for you," she responded leaning forward and resting her forehead on his. "Will you stay?"

"I can't. I wish I could," he responded. "I'll be back tomorrow we can discuss what to do."

Selina nodded, "I'll talk to Holly too." They sat there for a moment taking in each other's presence.

His phone beeped and Selina opened her eyes. "I have to go," he said.

Selina nodded and got up and saw him to the door.

"You're not going to leave and check into a motel are you?" Bruce asked.

"I won't break your trust," Selina said. Bruce leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't say that. If anything, I'm indebted to you," Selina replied.

"Let's call it even," Bruce said. "I'll take back saying thank you if you never say those words again."

"Deal," she grinned.

He stepped into the hall and walked away. Selina closed the door after him then texted Holly to tell her that they were still staying at the Wilton and that her key would be at the front desk the next morning.

The next morning, Selina wrapped Holly's keys in a letter, which explained briefly why they were staying in a way that only Holly would understand and dropped it off at the front desk.

When she got back that evening, Holly was anxiously waiting. As soon as she stepped through the door, Holly stood up and rapidly began firing questions, "What happened? I thought last night was our last night here. Selina what's going on?"

Selina threw her keys on the table and sat down in the couch. "What happened is that our apartment was bugged. The whole place is being swept today."

"When did this all happen?" Holly asked.

"Last night," Selina answered, "Bruce asked Gordon to take a look at our place and he found it was bugged."

"Oh dear," Holly said sitting down next to Selina.

"Oh it gets better," Selina said, "This afternoon, they found a live feed cameras in one of the vents in each of our rooms."

Holly's eyes went wide, "Weren't you at the apartment on Tuesday?"

"Yeah," Selina said softly, "Taking off the suit."

"They'll go through the tapes, Selina, and if it was a live feed then Carmine already knows." Holly said.

Selina rubbed her temples, "I know and Bruce is coming over today to discuss our options." She added with a little bitterness.

Holly caught on, "Trouble in paradise? Did you have a fight?"

"No so much a fight, as much as a tiff."

Holly smirked, "What happened?"

"You seem to be asking that a lot today?" Selina replied.

"Well a lot of things happened yesterday that obviously I was not here to witness." Holly replied.

"We had a tiff about me staying here." Selina supplied, "I wanted to find a motel and he wanted me to stay here."

"He must have been frustrated." Holly reasoned.

"Yeah, and so was I. I wanted him to stop treating me like a porcelain doll that was going to fall off its pedestal. Then he responded to something I said that made us both stop in our tracks." Selina continued.

After a moment's silence and seeing that she was not continuing, Holly said, "Honey, I'm not a mind reader. Help me out. What did you say and what did he say back?"

"Sorry," Selina said as if coming out of a trance, "I had told him I'd survived Carmine for 28 years without his help and I could survive one night. And he said, 'you may be able to, but I don't think I could.'"

Holly's eyes widened at the information.

"Now I don't know what face I'm going to show him if Gordon finds out that I'm Catwoman." Selina continued.

"We should come up with a back-up plan," Holly said.

"What back-up plan? If he finds out about Catwoman, he'll come here and tell me with Gordon." Selina reasoned.

"So I'll pay your bail, and have your new ID standing by." Holly said.

"I can't let you do that again, Holly. You would have to work like a dog to get to where you are right now," Selina said.

"It's just money. I can earn it back."

"Yes at the expense of working a three shift night while I drink mojitos on the beaches of Spain. Sounds like a brilliant plan," Selina said sarcastically. "I'm tired of running Holly. I came back to Gotham because it's my home and I'm not leaving even if that means being thrown into Blackgate," she said more seriously. "The only thing is I don't know if I can take the look on Bruce's face if I get arrested."

"Cross that bridge when you get there." Holly said stiffly. "For now we wait."

Waiting proved to be difficult for both of them. Neither of them could cook well under the pressure of not knowing that they opted to order pizza after burning 3 pots. An hour and half after Selina came home, Bruce let himself into the apartment and was followed by Commissioner Gordon. Selina looked at Holly as soon as the Commissioner came in. She could tell that Holly's mind was thinking of every possible exit strategy.

"Evening," Jim said addressing both women. Bruce said hello to Holly who barely registered and kissed Selina on the cheek.

"We are here to discuss options for you." Bruce said sitting down next to Selina.

"One option is that we could put into protected custody," the Commissioner said.

"No," Selina said before he could delve further into the details of protective custody. "I was running for eight years and I came home. I did not come to leave again."

"The second option is for you to stay at a safe house in Gotham. Here is perfectly acceptable. It should take us about 2 to 3 months to trace where the wires and cameras came from. In the meantime, I suggest you both look for an apartment because Falcone knows about that one and you might as well be sitting ducks after we leave. We'll release your stuff as we clear it." Holly looked over at Selina.

"Have you seen the footage yet?" Selina asked tentatively.

"It began Wednesday and it seems to have been activated remotely, so we don't have anyone on film until Friday when I came." The Commissioner dismissed.

Selina nodded and was relieved.

"A few things to abide by while you both are here. If you have to leave, have an escort. As you know, no one is allowed to come up unless it's one of us." Selina bit her tongue at the over protectiveness. Bruce said, "Both you and Holly, you'll have to try to stay at home as much as possible."

Holly nodded.

"You still in the business Holly?" Gordon said turning to her.

Selina could see Holly stiffen, "20 years of service are over, Commissioner. You'll only see me for another 15. No one hits up a 50 year old in this business." Holly replied and then smiled, "We could retire together Commissioner."

Gordon did not reply. He never really gave Holly a hard time when she was on the job since she served as an informant for Gordon when he was trying to bust Little Carlo drug ring in Uptown just after Selina went back to the orphanage. "Try to keep it to a minimum while you stay here."

Holly nodded.

"Can I go to work?" Selina asked.

"No," Bruce responded

Selina huffed at his protectiveness, "Why not?"

"There are so many risks involved. They could follow you. They could figure out that you that you're staying here, which would put both your lives at risk." Gordon explained.

"I stopped by the orphanage and told Jeremy what was going on. He sent over your laptop," Bruce said handing her the laptop bag he had carried in with him. "You'll still be able to work, but just not from your office."

"What about Bruce? Won't people get suspicious if he keeps coming to the hotel? Besides Carmine knows about…" she trailed off, not knowing what to call what they had.

"Our relationship," Bruce finished for her. Selina could see Holly smile from her peripheral vision.

"Yes." Selina affirmed.

"Perry White is here for the next two weeks and is staying in this hotel. Meetings will be in the downstairs bar."

"And the rest of the two months?" Selina pressed.

"There's always someone in town." Bruce said dismissively.

"If you are to go out," Gordon interjects before Selina could respond, "We're going to set up a phone here that will call my cell phone and I'll send three unmarked vehicles to the back loading docks. I'll call you when they've reached and you'll come down."

Selina nodded. "When can we get our things from the apartment?"

"You can come by tomorrow and pick up what you need." Gordon responded.

The next day Selina and Holly were escorted into their apartment. The place looked like someone had set up a small lab in their living room. There were several computers and other gadgets that she could not identify. She went into her room and immediately went into her bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet taking out a pair of keys that was underneath a bottle of face scrub she didn't use. She took one of the keys her closet where she opened her safe taking out everything that she had saved from before she and Maggie were orphaned. It wasn't much just some old photographs, letters, and some of her mother's jewelry that she had somehow managed to keep. She packed her possessions up in a suitcase. Before closing her suitcase, she lifted her mattress and stuck the second key into the keyhole that was in the middle of the bed, which opened the compartment in which she kept her Catwoman suit. She quickly packed up the suit, zipped up the suitcase and left.

That evening she dawned her catsuit and went out in search for a solution. If she wanted to get out of the Angiolini's office she was going to need all the help she could get. On the outskirts of East End, Catwoman passed the window of a 50s looking townhouse in hopes of waking up the owner. The light flickered twice and Catwoman understood that she was to meet him in the park behind his house. She strayed as far she could from the cameras and waited. Ten minutes later a man with short black hair that was greying at the sides came into view. He stood in the light right under the tree Selina was hiding in. He lit his cigarette, which illuminated the lines on his forehead and bags under his steel grey eyes.

"So Catwoman, how coming out of retirement feel?" He asked.

"Fine. How you said it would feel, Slam, like refurnishing an old apartment." She responded.

Slam chuckled and took a drag on his cigarette, "So tell me how can I help you?"

"Do you have the blueprints to Michelson building?"

"You're breaking into the Angiolini offices," he observed. "What happened to stealing from Fat Louie?"

"Still doing that, but I'm working on something," she said choosing her words carefully.

"You going to share," he asked.

"I'd like to when the time is right."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "Meet me at Clawson and 17th in the alleyway. The papers will be in the dumpster."

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry about. Next time you come to me for this thing your working on. I want details."

"Fair enough," she echoed and took off toward the dumpster. Twenty minutes later, Slam tossed the papers she needed into the dumpster.

Tuesday came around and Selina she had memorized the blueprints that Slam had given her and set out to steal seven grand that she planned on paying Shapiro with. She approached the old high rise in East End where the Angiolinis conducted business. She picked the lock on the backdoor after she had reconfigured the wiring so that the automatic lights would turn on. She made her way to fifth floor where she found the safes. She opened the safe and placed seven grand in her suit.

Suddenly the light turned on. "Shit," she muttered. Creeping down the lit hallway she made her way to the stairs. She heard footsteps coming up, so she went to the roof. She was making her way to the edge when someone grabbed her. She immediately raised her hand and clawed her assailant, but the man wasn't so willing to give up the fight. His fist came back swinging, which made contact with her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Regardless, she kept fighting but she could hear the others making it up all the way to roof. All of a sudden a batarang came out from somewhere behind her and struck her assailant in the head. Stunned for a moment she stood there, as her fell to the ground. But as the door to roof began to swing open, she quickly grabbed the batarang and ran to the edge and leaped to the next building. She was about to keep going when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the generators. For the second time that night she brought her hand up to claw her assailant only to stop when she saw his cowl.

"You," she hissed. "Are you crazy? I could've clawed you." She didn't even leave room for him to answer as she pushed the batarang into his chest, "What do you think you're doing here? Not to mention throwing these around. They can't know that we're working together."

"You're welcome," he said taking the batarang.

"You still haven't answered my question," She said impatiently.

"Look when I have a partner I always have their back," he said turning to face her completely, "Whether you like it or not I'm going to be there when you do anything even if you decide to steal from the Angiolini's safe or consult Slam Bradley. This is how it's going to work. Understand?"

Selina nodded.

"Come on let's get out of here," he said get up from his crouching position. Catwoman got up as well only to take a sharp breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah, let's go. They'll probably be searching the building." They leapt three buildings over and into an alleyway where the Batcycle was parked. Catwoman stopped and Batman mounted the cycle.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Where?" She inquired.

"Does it matter? Angiolini's men are trying to find you and they'll comb every building till they find you."

"And if they see us. They'll know we're working together."

"They won't find out if you hurry up," he responded sardonically. Catwoman ignored him and got on the bike. He sped off and within minutes they were out of East End. He kept driving till they reached a construction site. Batman dismounted his bike and walked toward the mobile office buildings.

"Isn't this the site of the new Parkers building?" Catwoman asked.

"Yes it is." He answered shortly.

"What are we doing here?" She inquired as she carefully stepped on the rocky terrain in her six-inch heels. Batman didn't answer. He just kept moving toward the mobile offices.

"Well," she pressed as he stopped in front of a door to one of the mobile offices.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Batman asked. Catwoman cocked one eyebrow and pulled out her lock pick and easily opened the door. Batman walked to the right corner of the room opened a small black safe. On the inside portion of the safe door there was a hidden keypad. Batman punched in his code and an optic reader appeared left of the safe. The reader scanned his eye and he said, "Hold on."

Suddenly the floor detached itself from the walls and descended like an elevator. When it stopped, Catwoman could see that they were in a long room with a computer that took up the entire wall at the end. There was a tactical table and different screens along the wall all with different information.

"So is this your Batcave," she asked tilled her head toward the ceiling to get a panoramic view the room as they walked the computer.

"Consider it a make shift one," he said looking straight ahead.

Batman began working on the computer and Catwoman looked around to see if there was an indication of what this room was meant for other than a tactical space.

"Come here," Batman said.

"Why?" She asked.

She could see Batman scowl and she felt a bit of satisfaction in knowing that he was unnerved by her lack of cooperation.

"I'll explain if you come over," he said evenly.

Catwoman shrugged her shoulders and walked over.

"Stand here," he indicated. She did as she was told and then there was a flash.

"What in heaven's name?" She said blinking a few times. Then seeing her picture on the computer screen.

"We're creating your profile so you can get in and out of this safe house." Batman replied typing Catwoman into the box that said Alias. "Would you like to put in any other information?"

Catwoman looked up at the screen and saw the other boxes: First Name, Last Name, Date of Birth, Crime, Notes, and Status. Crime, Notes, and Status were filled with Theft, Money and Jewelry, and Complicated respectively. Her status made her smile.

"Complicated, lovely," she smirked.

"What else would you call it?" Batman asked.

"How about 'At Large'?" She asked.

"It's hard to call you a criminal Catwoman," he stated.

"It's not that hard. I steal. That's a crime. Ergo I'm a criminal," Catwoman responded taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes and you're the only criminal that doesn't use the public to it's advantage," Batman said.

"Every criminal uses the public to their advantage. I bank on the fact that some idiot doesn't secure their assets properly." Selina responded.

"Like the diamond raid in Italy eight years ago, where you took a bullet in the arm because you didn't blend into the nightlife crowd in Venice. Instead you go the opposite direction where you were more likely to get caught and injured."

"You keeping tabs on me Batman. I'm flattered. Just don't let anyone else know or they my think you're enamored by me," she brushed off lamely.

Batman remained silent.

"Bastet," she said finally.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Bastet," she repeated, "That should help you in finding out who I am."

"I see," he responded. Selina watched as the word _Bastet_ was typed into the Notes section. Then he got up. "Would you like to know my identity?"

"No," she responded quickly.

"Are you sure?" He inquired. "We are working together. You have a right to know."

"I probably do," she said removing her eyes from the screen again, "but I don't want Gotham's criminals behind my back because I know who their Caped Crusader is. I trust you to have my back on this case, but I expect nothing more when the time comes for us to part."

Batman remained silent and Catwoman took this as acceptance and continued, "Speaking of Caped Crusader and I don't see Boy Wonder around that much."

"He's not in Gotham at the moment. He should be back end of the month or early June."

"Hopefully this will be done by then," Selina said pursing her lips.

"We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" Batman replied. "But first, you need your iris scanned and create four digit pin." Pressing a few buttons, a iris scanner appeared. Batman motioned for her to go over to it. The machine scanned her eye and she stepped back to have the screen ready for her to make pin code. She quickly typed in _2205_.

Batman saved her specs and said, "I hope it wasn't your birthday."

"It wasn't," she said quickly and harshly.

Batman shut down the computer, "Shall we?"

Catwoman nodded. They ascended and locked the office and walked to the parked Batcycle.

"Can I drop you off somewhere?" Batman asked.

"No I'm fine."

"We'll meet here tomorrow at 10," he said and drove off.

Selina watched him disappear and turned around to make her way toward Wilton.

Ten the next night Batman was already there waiting for her.

"Got the money?"

"Right here," she said lifting the duffle bag she was carrying slightly with a laptop on her shoulder.

"Let's go." Batman said turning around and walking to the Batcycle.

Catwoman waited in the alley, while Batman waited in the shadows. Shapiro appeared around 11:30.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Catwoman said.

"God knows what you did last night, but the Angiolini's have whole town looking for you," Shapiro said.

"That's really not your problem. Did you bring what I asked for?" Catwoman said.

"Yeah," he grunted handing over the file. She opened it and inserted the USB drive into the brand new laptop and checked the files. She closed the laptop.

"Here you go," she said as she dropped the duffle bag on the ground walking past him to the main road and rounded the corner to find Batman waiting for her ready to go. She climbed on and they took off quietly.

Once they were out of East End, she told him to pull over.

"Why are we stopping?" Batman said.

"Because I don't trust Shapiro."

"What does that have do with us stopping?" He asked sardonically.

"Look I'm not risking you compromising your safehouse and infrastructure because of what's on this drive. We need to find a place to print these and then destroy the drive.

Batman sombered, "We can go to Gotham City College and use one of the computer labs."

"What about the security cameras?" She asked.

"That's why I recommended it. They have major blind spots."

"What are we waiting for?" She grinned.

They climbed back on the bike and sped off toward GCC. As they began to scale building, Catwoman asked, "Which computer lab are we going to?"

"Math," Batman responded shortly.

"Math," Selina repeated quizzically.

"Yes, math," he affirmed irritably.

Catwoman rolled her eyes and eased herself into the open window that Batman had created.

They were sure to stay in the blind spots of cameras. After getting in, they quickly printed the papers. She crushed the USB drive with her heel and they went back the way they came. Ultimately they made it back to the safehouse and began reviewing the information more carefully.

At the end of the night, Selina took the laptop that she had used to check the file and wiped the hard drive seven times and placed it in a FedEx box. She drop it off to the post office in the morning where it would go to inner city school.

* * *

**Read and Review :]**


End file.
